Siempre a tu lado
by TattusC13
Summary: Diferentes por fuera, increíblemente similares por dentro. La amistad de Edward y Bella siempre había sido pura y hermosa, pero cuando esa clase de amor no es suficiente, se necesita algo mas. Sabiendo que provenían de clases sociales diferentes, podrán mantenerse unidos a pesar de los grandes problemas que los rodean? -Puedo no tener nada, pero te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente.
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevos vecinos

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Soy TattusC13 y bueno, acá traigo otra de mis románticas historias de Crepúsculo, Jajajaja. Este es un fic realmente hermoso (y no es porque yo lo escribí, de verdad lean y verán que no miento), creo que conseguirá sacarle algún par de lagrimas a varias de las lectoras que como yo son extremadamente sensibles. Tiene una trama muy linda, donde queda demostrado que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier problema y todo puede superarlo. Yo solo espero que lo lean y les guste.

Espero atenta sus reviews y comentarios. Un beso a todos y gracias desde ya por pasarse a leer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. Prohibida su copia y/o adaptación sin mi permiso previo.

**Dedicado a: LaneP387, mi mejor amiga. Gracias por soportarme cuando nadie más lo hace y por no culparme de loca con todas mis ocurrencias. Son personas como vos las que me hacen estar feliz todos los días! Te quiero muchichichisimo! Ojalá te guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos vecinos.**

Aquella mañana todo el vecindario se encontraba revolucionado.

Forks era esa clase de pueblitos rústicos, que la historia había conseguido desgastar y dejar olvidado a un lado de la ruta, por lo que una simple mudanza conseguía convertirse en un acontecimiento muy especial para los pocos habitantes del lugar.

La pequeña casa de color blanco y techo triangular que había estado abandonada durante años finalmente había sido comprada, y una nueva familia de cualquiera de las otras ciudades del mundo la había escogido para que se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar. Una ronda de personas dispuestas a ayudar con el acarreo de objetos se había acumulado en el parque delantero del lugar, aguardando por la llegada de esas nuevas personas, y entre ese tumulto de gente riendo y charlando se encontraba un revoltoso pequeñín, con ojos de color verde esmeralda y una mirada soñadora.

Edward Cullen era un niño juguetón y carismático de apenas seis años de edad, con cabello de color cobre que arrancaba destellos al sol y una sonrisa a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes, capaz de enternecer a cualquier persona.

Él había sido uno de los primeros niños en enterarse de la llegada de los "forasteros de la ciudad", como su hermana tiernamente les había apodado. Su madre, la adorable Esme Cullen era una mujer que amaba con pasión la jardinería, y en cuanto había leído en el diario un aviso de alguien buscando una decoradora de exteriores, ella se había presentado sin preámbulos, enterándose así de que próximamente tendría nuevos vecinos. En cuanto el pequeño Edward había escuchado la plática entre sus padres, se había puesto demasiado feliz y había corrido junto al resto de las personas para conocer a los nuevos habitantes de Forks.

Tenía la esperanza de que se mudara algún niño divertido para conseguir un amiguito con cual jugar, puesto que no tenía ninguno.

Un enorme camión con gigantescas ruedas se detuvo a un lado del camino, y el corazoncito del pequeño niño brincó de felicidad al instante. Nunca en toda su vida había visto un carro tan enorme.

Un par de minutos después, una de las puertas se abrió con cuidado y de ella bajó un elegante señor vestido con un traje de color gris grafito. Su cabello lucía perfectamente peinado y tenía un bigote respingón y poblado, que lo hacía lucir poderoso.

Una de las pequeñas manitas de Edward viajó hasta su propio cabello y en un vago intento trato de peinarlo, pero solo consiguió que se viera aun más rebelde. Él bufó. Si aquel señor lo veía arreglado y bien educado de seguro le regalaría un caramelo o hasta un pequeño camioncito de juguete. Nunca había tenido uno y siempre soñaba con que algún día despertara y un juguete estuviese debajo de su almohada.

Siguiendo a aquel enorme señor, una mujer enfundada en un brillante vestido bajó y de repente todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

"Es muy hermosa", pensó Edward. Pero una tierna sonrisita se apoderó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que nadie nunca podría ser tan bella como su madre y su hermanita Alice.

Y entonces, luego de que ese pensamiento se apoderara de su mente, una visión le llegó de lleno y consiguió bloquearlo por primera vez en toda su vida.

A un costado del camión contratado para mudarse, un pequeño montoncito de color rosa peleaba buscando algo por debajo del carro. Al observarla algo dentro de su pequeño abdomen se removió con fuerza. Era una niña, una chica pequeñita al igual que él, pero muy diferente a la vez.

Su cabello de color chocolate estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño del cual caían mechones con bonitas ondas brillantes, que inclusive pondrían celosa a cualquier otra niña. Sus ojitos eran muy grandes y combinaban con su pelo, mientras que su nariz respingona se encontraba poblada de pequeñas pequitas que apenas se distinguían. Sus labios eran de color rosa, como el helado de sandia que su abuelita siempre le preparaba, y el labio inferior era un poco más grande que el otro, haciéndola lucir muy tierna.

Vestía un conjuntito de falda y chaqueta rosa, con bordados dorados y adornos de estrellitas plateadas, mientras que llevaba unas hermosas botitas a juego, que parecían más aptas para la lluvia que para el cemento.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente avergonzado al verla.

A pesar de haberse vestido con sus mejores ropas, no se parecía en nada a aquella niña. Su camisita estaba vieja e inclusive le ajustaba un poco, sus pantalones desgastados tenían manchas y rasgones por haber estado ayudando a su mamá con las plantitas, y sus zapatillitas ya no tenían nada de nuevo, se veían mas grises que blancas.

Forks no era un pueblo de mucho dinero y él lo sabía más que nadie. El único pilar de la casa era Esme, quien intentaba mantener a toda su familia de la mejor forma posible con cualquier trabajo que encontrara y fuera apto para ella. Su papá, Carlisle, sufría una extraña afección al corazón, que lo había obligado a abandonar cualquier actividad forzosa cuando Edward apenas tenía unos meses de recién nacido, y él y su hermanita eran demasiado pequeños como para trabajar y ayudar con el dinero a su madre.

Su casa era vieja y estaba rota. Por las noches el frío era insoportable y Alice lloraba mucho por eso. Él sabía que a su mamá le ponía muy triste no poder hacer nada por mantenerlos mejor abrigados, por lo que Edward envolvía a su hermana con sus propias mantas y la abrazaba para hacerla dormir lo mas calentita que le fuera posible, sufriendo él las desgracias del clima en esa ciudad.

Aquella familia parecía adinerada, mas adinerada que todas las demás, y eso solo sirvió para recordarle a Edward su posición en la vida, su posición en aquel lugar.

Él nunca podría mezclarse con esa gente. Era pobre, ordinario y no tenía nada de especial. Solo podía hablar con su familia sin que el resto de las personas se burlaran de él por andar siempre vestido con harapos y no tener los juguetes de moda.

Su corazoncito dolió mucho cuando supo que no encontraría un compañerito de juegos que no lo rechazara y decidió que l mejor era irse a casa. Su madre ya se estaría preguntando en donde estaba él de seguro, por lo que se alejo de la multitud de gente y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, que se encontraba abandonado en medio del bosque.

La gente apenas notó su ausencia, estaban encantados con la forma sofisticada de hablar que poseía el señor y la sonrisa brillante y perfecta de la mujer.

Pero entonces el sonido más dulce del mundo llenó sus oídos, y lo clavó en el piso de una forma sorprendente.

-Tú has visto a Lilly McPop?

Edward se volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate aguados, a punto de derramar lágrimas. La pequeña niña que no parecía ser más grande que él lo observaba desesperada a punto de romper a llorar.

-Quien es esa Lilly?

-Mi muñequita. No sé donde esta, tú la has visto por aquí?

Él sonrió al escuchar la voz de esa niña una vez más. Era un sonido muy dulce, que alegraba su corazón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en todo el mundo. Inclusive más hermosa que la mujer que se suponía era su mamá.

-No sé dónde está tu muñeca.

-Que hare ahora? No tengo a nadie con quien jugar, murmuró ella mientras una cristalina lagrimita resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, dejando un rastro por debajo de ella. Edward acerco su mano al rostro de la chica y limpio sus lagrimitas una por una, hasta que ya no hubo más.

-Yo tampoco tengo con quien jugar, pero siempre hay maneras de divertirse solo.

Ella lo observó abriendo sus enormes ojos aun mas, consiguiendo que Edward sonriera.

-No tienes amiguitos?

-No, murmuró él un poco avergonzado. Entonces noto como un leve rubor se apoderaba de las mejillitas repletas de pecas de la niña, haciéndola lucir adorable.

-Podríamos… podríamos ser amiguitos, murmuró.

-No podemos. Yo no puedo juntarme contigo, dijo Edward tristemente al darse cuenta de que no estaría bien que un chico de campo como él se involucrara en la vida de una muchacha adinerada como ella.

A pesar de ser pequeño y algo tonto a veces, era muy maduro y pensaba como todo un adulto.

-Por que no?, preguntó ella haciendo un puchero con su boquita, consiguiendo que él se sintiera triste por negarle su amistad.

Edward suspiró y tomó la mano de la niña.

-Está bien. Seremos amiguitos hasta que encuentres a Lilly, quieres?

Una especie de extraño brillo se apoderó de los ojitos cafés de ella y una sonrisa de felicidad curvo sus labios.

-Si! Tengo un amiguito!, grito mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos alegremente. –Mi nombre es Isabella, pero odio que me digan así, yo prefiero que me llamen Bella.

-Yo soy Edward, dijo él con un sonrojo en sus mejillitas. Bella era un nombre hermoso, como de princesa, y le sentaba justo a ella.

Pues ante los ojos de Edward, Bella era una princesa.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, Bella se abalanzo sobre Edward abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándolo atónito. Porque la niña lo abrazaba? No veía que su ropa estaba sucia y que no entraba en su círculo social?

Aun así parecía que eso no le importaba demasiado a Bella, por lo que le respondió a su abrazo con mucha más fuerza que ella, consiguiendo que una risita escapara de su boca.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ellos dos, pero en ese momento dos vidas habían sido selladas, unidas y entrelazadas para siempre.

Pues a pesar de ser diferentes, para Bella y Edward la historia solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Bueno, que opinan? Les dejo besitos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Una tarde fría en Forks

Hola chicas! Qué tal están? Bueno, decidí venir y actualizarles a pesar de que estoy corta de tiempo, así que me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía o algo de ese estilo, jejeje. Quería darles millones de gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me llevé una sorpresa muy grande al entrar a mi correo y ver los mensajes de fanfiction, jajaja. Ok, ya las entretuve bastante, así que acá les dejo el cap. Ojalá lo disfruten, las amo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una tarde fría en Forks.**

Una vez más, el clima en el pequeño pueblito de Washington estaba insoportable.

El frío era tan fuerte que apenas se podía distinguir una que otra persona en medio de la nieve, puesto que el resto había decidido quedarse en la comodidad de sus hogares con calefacción y chocolate caliente para beber.

Pero aún así, sin importarle la gripe que podría contraer o la baja temperatura de su naricita, había una persona fuera de casa en ese momento.

El pequeño Edward se encontraba en medio del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia su escuela mientras una fina llovizna empapaba su cabello totalmente. De haber hecho menos frío de seguro habría corrido y de esa forma podría haber llegado antes al instituto para resguardarse allí del espantoso invierno, pero sus piernitas apenas conseguían moverse presas del pésimo clima.

Esme le había pedido que no fuera ese día a clases… Era una madre ejemplar y estricta pero hasta ella había notado que era imposible salir a caminar sin quedarse congelado en medio de la acera, y al no tener algún medio de transporte adecuado para llevarlo al instituto público, le había permitido ausentarse.

Pero Edward se había negado rotundamente.

Ese sería el primer día de Isabella en la escuela, y estaba ansioso por poder presentársela a sus compañeros que siempre le remarcaban la escasez de amigos que sufría.

Inclusive le había robado una pequeña flor al jardín de su mamá para dársela a su princesa Bella. La rosa nunca podría ser tan hermosa como su amiga, pero se vería bellísima a su lado.

Sus huellas s hundían en la nieve a medida que aceleraba su paso y su abriguito se sentía repentinamente liviano, como si no fuera capaz de abrigarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Suspiró e intentó sonreír… Esa odisea valdría la pena al final.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, aprovechó la nivelación del terreno y emprendió su trote hacia la escuela apretando con fuerza la rosa que había guardado dentro de su suéter para mantenerla a salvo del invierno.

Necesitaba que luciera fresca y brillante para cuando Isabella la recibiera.

Solo tardo unos minutos en llegar. La emoción era tan grande que el camino que siempre le tomaba veinte minutos recorrer, esa vez solo le había tomado diez, y todo era gracias a la desesperación de ver a Bella. Por lo que sin detener su marcha, cruzo el vacío aparcamiento de la primaria y corrió hasta su clase, sin detenerse a saludar a los pocos profesores que rondaban por ahí.

Con fuerza empujó la pesada puerta de su salón y entró en él agitado, ganándose las miradas de varios ojos desparramados por ahí que se encontraban sorprendidos por ver a Edward en ese lugar. Todos sabían que su familia era muy humilde, y no se imaginaban como podía haber llegado a la escuela sin tener un auto y sin tomar el autobús.

-Edward, estás bien?, preguntó la maestra Katt cuando lo vio totalmente empapado, con la punta de su naricita roja y su cabello goteando agua. Pero él simplemente sonrió y asintió, quería contarles a sus amigos sobre su nueva amiga y hablar con la profesora era toda una distracción.

-Hola Mike, dijo él mientras colgaba su mochila en el perchero, ansioso por hablar con uno de los compañeros que mas mal lo trataba siempre. El niño rubio y de ojos celestes lo observó asqueado y luego bufó enfadado.

-Aléjate de mi Cullen, estás mojado.

-Tengo una amiga, sabes? Su nombre es Bella y es nueva en el pueblo, le susurró Edward al patético Newton que siempre se creía mejor que él por llevar galletas de chocolate al almuerzo.

"Las de mi mamá son mejores", pensó el pequeño Cullen.

-Ah sí? Así que eres amigo de una chica?, preguntó este último con una sosa sonrisa en sus regordetes labios. Edward supo de inmediato que una burla se estaba creando en su hueca cabezota.

-Si, ella es súper, no es como las niñas piojosas de aquí.

Newton ni siquiera escuchó su respuesta, simplemente comenzó a correr por todo el salón, gritando y agitando sus manos alocadamente.

-Cullen es amigo de una chica!

Los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras un rubor de vergüenza se acomodaba en las mejillas de Edward. Que había de malo en ser amigo de una chica?

Apretó la rosa que aún se encontraba en su pecho y sonrió embobado. No había nada de malo en Bella, de eso estaba seguro, por lo que ser su amigo no tendría que estar para nada mal tampoco.

Y fue así como caminó a la esquina del salón mientras tomaba un libro y se sentaba en el suelo a intentar leerlo. No le importaban las burlas de sus compañeros, ellos estarían celosos cuando vieran a su princesa llegar y admitir que era su amiga.

Pero los minutos continuaron pasando, y hoja tras hoja el libro que Edward se terminó finalmente, sin que hubiese señales de prescencia de Bella en ese lugar.

"Es muy raro", pensó el pequeñín mientras comenzaba a observar su libro una vez más. "Quizá faltó por el frío", dijo luego, pero eso era imposible. Bella si tenía un auto para ir al instituto, por lo que no debería caminar para llegar hasta él. "Y si se enfermó? O le picó algún bicho?", pensó luego, pero eso también era poco probable. Los bichos no picaban a las princesas, se hacían amigos de ellas, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su mamá a Alice todas las noches cuando le contaba cuentos para dormir.

La confusión reinaba en su pequeña cabecita. Dónde estaba su amiga?

Sin soportar más las dudas, caminó hasta el escritorio de la profesora que les había dado el día libre, y sentándose en una sillita frente a ella suspiró.

-Seño Katt…

-Dime, Ed, le respondió esta, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Edward Cullen era sin duda su alumno preferido en todo el mundo, no solo porque era guapo, humilde e inteligente, sino también porque tenía una personalidad que valía oro y brillaba con su propia luz.

-Tengo una amiguita nueva, eso está mal?

-Claro que no, cariño. Eso es muy bueno… Como se llama ella?

-Su nombre es Isabella, pero le dicen Bella, murmuró el pequeño mientras se sonrojaba. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando pensaba en ella. –Es nueva en el pueblo, y había perdido su muñeca así que nos hicimos amiguitos.

De inmediato la profesora supo a quien se refería su tierno alumno. Isabella Swan era la hija De Charlie y Reneé, dueños de una importante empresa farmacéutica que se instalaría en Forks en los próximos meses. Era una familia impresionante, con un poder monetario inmenso y una fama respetable, pero temía mucho por el pequeño Edward.

Y si esa niña buscaba engañarlo para reírse de él?

Conocía a las personas como ella, sabía que a pesar de ser pequeña no repararía en dañar a Edward por simple placer. Y aún así hubo algo en su cabeza, en su mente, que le señaló que la situación no era así.

Bella debía ser una chica buena, y no buscaría lastimar al pequeño y sufrido Cullen.

-Oh, felicidades entonces! Es lindo que tengas una amiga nueva.

Edward tomó aire y tragó el fuerte nudo que se había hecho en su garganta. Estaría bien si preguntaba? O sería muy obvio que se estaba encariñando con su princesa?

-Señorita…

-Dime, cariño.

-Usted sabe si Bella va a venir hoy?

Katherine no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente mal al ver los esperanzados ojitos de su alumno. Como podría explicarle sin desilusionarlo?

-No… Ella no vendrá, Edward. Bella va a asistir al Colegio Privado de Forks, o al menos eso oí ayer en el supermercado. Lo siento mucho…

Algo en el corazoncito del pequeñito se apretó con fuerza. Su amiguita no asistiría al mismo instituto que él? Porque no lo haría? Después de todo el Colegio de Forks era muy caro para pagarlo, y por eso todos iban a la escuela pública.

"Ella tiene dinero", le murmuró su conciencia y una pequeña lagrimita escapó de uno de sus ojos. Porque no podía el tener dinero? Así sus compañeros dejarían de burlarse de él y podría ir al mismo colegio que Bella.

Todo era muy injusto.

La tarde se pasó muy rápido, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases ya habían terminado. Para suerte de Edward, el frío ya no era tan fuerte, porque de lo contrario, no habría soportado tener que caminar hasta su casa con el clima y con su corazoncito hecho trizas.

Mike y el resto le habían hecho llorar al decirle que se había inventado a su amiga, y eso le había provocado un feo sentimiento de tristeza. Por qué nadie podía creerle?

Inconscientemente, Edward tomó el camino más largo para llegar a su casa, la ruta que pasaba directamente por la casa de los Swan y no se percató de eso hasta que ya era tarde, y se encontraba frente a la imponente mansión.

"Estará Bella?", pensó internamente. Quizá podía pasar y saludarle, pero lo mejor era irse y continuar con su camino. De seguro ella ya se había enterado de sus condiciones de vida tan pobres y había decidido no verlo más.

Pero un misterioso barullo le llamo la atención, y lo obligó a acercarse a la cerca del patio trasero, para ver que sucedía.

Al lado de un inmenso pozo, Bella arrojaba tierra con sus manos, ensuciando su elegante uniforme a cuadros.

El corazón de Edward se removió y saltó con felicidad, por lo que sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ella, quien al notar su prescencia comenzó a tirar tierra mucho más rápido que antes, intentando ocultar algo que Edward no podía ver con claridad. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó hasta el pozo, al mismo tiempo en que Bella se daba por vencida y se arrojaba a un lado, suspirando agotada.

-Por qué enterraste una muñeca?, le preguntó Edward cuando notó que en medio del lodo y las hojas secas, había un pedazo de tela rosa con vestidito y cabellos hechos de lana. Bella hizo un puchero.

-Es Lilly McPop.

-Y por qué la enterraste?

-Dijiste que solo serías mi amigo hasta que la encontrara…, susurró ella, pero al notar la confusión de Edward tomó aire y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. El obedeció de inmediato. –Encontré a Lilly esta mañana, pero no quería que dejaras de ser mi amiguito, así que traté de dejarla en mi nuevo colegio, pero todas las niñas son unas fresas y nadie quería una muñeca hecha de trapos y lana, así que decidí enterrarla así tu no dejarías de ser mi amigo.

Edward la observó fascinado y luego comenzó a reír suavemente, mientras las mejillitas de Bella se teñían de rosa. Ella era adorable.

-Seguiré siendo tu amiguito, a pesar de que ya encontraste a tu muñeca.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, él noto como Bella chillaba de felicidad y luego se arrojaba a sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente. Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de esa forma sin formar parte de su familia.

En cuanto Bella se separó de él, Edward metió la mano en su suéter y sacó la aplastada rosa que había estado clavándose en su pecho. Se veía muerta y un pétalo estaba colgado, pero aun así olía muy bien.

-Corte esta flor para dártela. Esta muerta y fea, si no la quiere no importa. Nadie querría una flor tan asquerosa, dijo el algo triste. De seguro a Bella le provocaría nauseas…

Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco y beso con dulzura la mejilla del niño, que de inmediato se sonrojo sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella le había besado la mejilla! Su corazón brincaba de felicidad, ella no lo había rechazado después de todo.

-Sigue siendo hermosa, Edward. No porque esta rota significa que es fea, mira en su interior, debajo de las espinas y los pétalos marchitos. Tiene un regalo muy bello dentro, y eso es todo lo que importa. Es lo mejor que alguien me haya obsequiado jamás. Gracias…

Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo en silencio. Comenzaba a sentir más que cariño por su nueva amiguita princesa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una charla con Carlisle

Hola chicas, que tal? Les traigo un nuevo cap del fic, pero como la vez anterior no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero que me perdonen si me equivoco en algo. Antes que nada quería responder a una pregunta que me hicieron… Lo que Bella dice sobre la rosa en el capítulo anterior si tiene un doble sentido, lo dice por Edward que a pesar de no estar en su posición social, es una persona hermosa por dentro. Miles de gracias por las alertas y reviews, son lo mejor del mundo! Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una charla con Carlisle.**

La humilde casita de Edward se encontraba totalmente tranquila y silenciosa. Esme había acompañado a la pequeña Alice a jugar al parque principal aprovechando el poco sol que brillaba en Forks ese día, y Edward se encontraba sentado en el fresco suelo de su habitación, terminando sus tareas escolares.

Eso era algo que no le agradaba demasiado al pequeño Cullen. Pintar dibujos, contar hasta el número diez y unir sencillos laberinto era algo que le divertía mucho, pero no tanto como jugar con Bella, y para poder ir a visitar a su amiga primero debía acabar con sus deberes o al menos eso le había advertido su madre antes de irse.

Edward dejó su mordisqueado lápiz a un lado y suspiro agotado. Detestaba la escuela. En el instituto al que Bella iba casi nunca le dejaban tareas y cuando llevaba deberes a casa, su padre le contrataba a un tutor especial para que le ayudara.

Él pensó que eso era algo muy injusto, sería súper sencillo hacer las cosas de esa forma. Pero por lo menos ya no se disgustaba al pensar en eso. Al menos podía llegar al final del día y sentirse orgulloso por haber terminado todo sin precisar la ayuda de nadie.

Curioso y esperanzado, Edward observó el reloj que se encontraba en su pequeña mesa de noche y sonrió. Aún faltaban dos horas para que su mamá y Alice regresaran y su papá estaba descansando, a ellos no les molestaría si su hijo los desobedecía y se iba afuera a jugar un rato con Bella, después de todo, regresaría antes de que su mamá llegara y cuando esta revisara sus tareas le diría que no comprendía y que iría con su amiga otro día.

Dejando todo desparramado en el piso, corrió hasta su cama y tomó su abrigada chaqueta de lana, tejida por su abuelita. Se la pasó por su cabeza y luego de acomodarla, caminando sigilosamente se dirigió fuera de casa sin que su padre notara su huída. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus regordetes labios… Era bueno en escapar, podría hacérsele un buen hábito.

Corrió y corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a la avenida principal. Tomó algún par de calles paralelas para que su madre no pudiese sorprenderlo y frenó su marcha justo un par de metros antes de la despampanante casa de Bella.

Al igual que la última vez en que él estuvo ahí, se trepó de la cerca de madera y se dirigió directamente al patio, donde su princesa le había prometido esperarlo.

-Bella, susurró Edward en un tono apenas audible, buscando que nadie lo encontrara. Si los señores Swan lo vieran metiéndose clandestinamente en su patio lo enviarían a prisión y nunca más podría jugar con su pequeña amiga. Para su propia suerte, ella asomó su cabecita por un lado de la pared lateral y le sonrió mientras agitaba su mano saludándolo.

-Edwiiii!, gritó cuando él estuvo cerca de su alcance, mientras lo abrazaba con la fuerza que solo Bella podía poseer, esa fuerza que era una mezcla entre cariño y desesperación.

-No grites, Bells, o tus papás van a llevarme con la policía, le murmuró el asustado Cullen, que volteaba su cabeza a todos lados buscando posibles espías que pudiesen delatarlo. Ella le sonrió mientras se sentaba en un asiento exterior pero luego de unos segundos suspiró, cambiando de inmediato su rostro alegre por uno melancólico.

-Mis papás no están, no te preocupes. Ellos nunca están.

Edward se acercó a ella extrañado y luego de sentarse a su lado la observó. Era bellísima, mucho más linda que millones de otras niñas de su edad, pero su rostro perdía brillo cuando no reía como a él tanto le gustaba.

-Cómo que nunca están?

-Siempre trabajan. Papá se va muy temprano, apenas me da un beso y sale. Mamá me deja en el colegio y luego también se va. El chofer me recoge y me abandona aquí, con las señoras de la limpieza. Ellos vuelven a la noche, cuando yo ya estoy durmiendo.

Él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. A veces le gustaba estar solo, le daba tranquilidad poder dibujar cosas o simplemente tomar una lata vacía y hacer con ella barquitos y camiones… Pero no se imaginaba viviendo sin la prescencia constante de su familia. Cuando su madre trabajaba él se quedaba cuidando a Alice, cuando ella dormía él se ponía a ver tele con su padre y cuando este estaba muy cansado, su madre llegaba y pasaba tiempo con ella, regando sus flores o plantando verduras. Estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de ellos.

-Apuesto a que tus padres si están en casa cuando te vas a la escuela, o cuando llegas también. Y puedes sentarte a platicar con ellos. Yo nunca puedo hablar con papá, siempre esta charlando de su empresa y mamá de sus reuniones con las señoras que me aprietan mucho los cachetes.

-Eso no es tan malo, deben ser señoras agradables, le dijo Edward intentando alegrarla, pero Bella estaba desconectada del mundo, encerrada en su propia burbuja de dolor.

-Tengo vestiditos bonitos y muchas muñecas, inclusive me darán un perrito en mi cumpleaños, pero nunca puedo jugar con mis papás porque siempre tienen mejores cosas que hacer, susurró ella antes de tomar aire y continuar hablando. –Además esa tonta escuela a la que voy… Las niñas se la pasan hablando de juguetes de moda y de que tan caros son sus zapatitos de cuero o sus botitas de terciopelo. Hablan de dinero como lo hacen mis padres y todos los adultos que he visto en mi vida.

"Eres afortunada por tener dinero", pensó el pequeño Cullen mientras su corazón se apretaba en un insoportable nudo. Veía como su madre luchaba constantemente para que el dinero alcanzara, para poder comprar comida y pagar los remedios de su padre. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de dinero ya no tendría que ver a Carlisle acostado siempre en su cama o a su mamá cansada con apenas fuerzas para sonreír. Odiaba el dinero, lo odiaba por destruir constantemente a sus padres, por diferenciarlo de Bella, lo odiaba.

-Para mí el dinero es solo papel, Edwii. Solo eso es. Si sacáramos esa cosa todos seríamos iguales. Las cosas serían más sencillas.

A pesar de ser pequeña, Bella era una muchacha muy inteligente y sus palabras salían de su boca como si fuera una sabia, sorprendiendo al mismísimo chico que la observaba fascinado.

-Por eso me gusta tanto estar contigo… Tú eres el único amiguito que tengo, la única persona que me elije antes que el papel. Te quiero, Edward.

-Yo también ti, princesa Bella, le respondió él con una boba sonrisa en su boca. Su corazoncito latía muy fuerte, y aunque le asustaba esa sensación, le gustaba bastante.

Podría acostumbrarse a ello.

…

Sus pisadas resonaron en la entrada de su casa, delatándolo de inmediato.

Había estado cerca de una hora jugando con su amiga y cuando había notado el paso del tiempo había salido corriendo tan rápido como había podido, apresurándose a su casa. Su mamá le dejaría sin ver los dibujos animados en el caso de descubrir su escape.

Escuchó atento durante un par de segundos y suspiró al notar que Esme aún no estaba ahí. Se había salvado, al menos por esa vez.

Con pasos más seguros que antes caminó hasta su cuarto, pero no se le pasó por alto el cambio en la habitación de sus padres.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver a su papá sentado frente a la ventana de su cuarto, observando los árboles mecerse con la suave brisa invernal.

Era extraño que su padre estuviese levantado. Su corazón se volvía loco cuando lo hacía y tenían que llamar a los doctores, cosa que a Edward no le gustaba demasiado puesto que siempre veían su casita desnuda y humilde, y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Pero esa vez su padre parecía estar bien. Lucía cómodo, lo que era importante.

-Hijo, susurró él mientras se volteaba para ver a su pequeño niño en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo un poco asustado. –Acércate, campeón. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime papi, le respondió Edward mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama de Carlisle. Estelo observó y le sonrió.

-Me pareció escuchar un ruido mientras dormía. Pensé que solo había sido el viento pero vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver que mi niño andaba de fugitivo.

Las mejillitas del pequeño se tiñeron de rosa y rió avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

A pesar de que le había contado a Esme que tenía una amiga no había podido hablar con su padre sobre ella, y ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo. Luego de la charla con Bella sentía que tenía que unir los lazos que se habían roto con él, a causa de su enfermedad.

-Es que… Mamá dijo que podía salir si terminaba las tareas pero son muy difíciles y quería ir a jugar así que solo me fui por un ratito. Tengo una amiga, papi…

Carlisle lo observó sonriendo y suspiró. Edward le recordaba demasiado a él cuando tenía su edad.

-Que bien que tengas a alguien con quien divertirte. Cuéntame cómo es tu amiguita.

-Se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Es muy bonita, papá. Parece una princesa. Siempre huele a fresas y es divertida, no como las otras niñas, ella no tiene piojos.

Su padre rió por las ocurrencias de Edward y luego se acercó a él para rascar su cabecita con dulzura. Amaba a sus hijos, los amaba con todo el alma.

-Quieres escuchar una historia?

El pequeño Cullen simplemente asintió. Era la primera vez que veía a su papá hablar tanto sin tener que detenerse a tomar un descanso, y eso le agradaba.

-Conocí a tu madre cuando era pequeño. Justo a tu edad. Ella era muy bella, me sentí impactado cuando la vi en la fila de niñas del jardín de infantes, con du cabello en dos coletas y su uniforme dos tallas más grandes de la necesaria. Siempre la molestaba buscando que ella se fijara en mí. Era muy chico pero aún así sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, justo como tú y…

-Bells, respondió Edward sonriendo.

-Fue así durante toda mi adolescencia. Siempre buscaba a tu madre y ella se iba poniéndome cualquier escusa. Le compraba chocolates y galletas, y Esme se las comía con gusto pero después me dejaba solo y triste. Hasta que un día finalmente decidió acercarse a mí, y bueno… El resto es historia.

-Nos enamoramos de inmediato, dijo la voz femenina de Esme detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Alice, agachada en el suelo, los miraba sonriendo con una mueca traviesa en su boca. –Fue una gran molestia durante mi infancia pero luego me di cuenta de la gran persona que era, y de inmediato le correspondí sus sentimientos.

-Que tielno!, gritó la pequeña niña mientras se abalanzaba sobre Edward y le daba besos por toda su cara, ganándose cosquillas por parte de su hermano.

Y así transcurrió toda la cena, charlando entre los cuatro. Mientras los grandes contaban sus anécdotas de la juventud, los niños oían atentos y reían de vez en cuando, cuando su mamá comenzaba a imitar a su padre y este colocaba rostro de "Otra vez no, por favor", haciendo plegarias con sus manos.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que el dinero no era tan malo después de todo. Estaba seguro que de tener más dinero no podría compartir esos momentos con su familia, y prefería que las cosas se quedaran así.

Gozaría mucho más de una charla con sus padres antes que un camión de juguete caro, de esos que mostraban en las propagandas de la televisión. Pero a pesar de su felicidad había un deseo punzando en su interior, rogando ser cumplido. Él deseaba con locura que Bella pudiese tener una familia como la suya, cariñosa, amorosa, que la valorara por lo que en verdad era.

Y quién mejor que él para darle eso? Y a pesar de tener casi siete años, Edward supo de inmediato lo que quería para su futuro: él quería casarse con Bella, se casaría con su princesa de botas de lluvia y muñeca con cabellos de lana. Tendría una familia con ella, y nada nunca podría impedírselo.

* * *

Bueno, les gustó? Espero que si! Besos a todos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Tu dolor, mi dolor

**Capítulo 4: Tu dolor, mi dolor.**

-Hoy en el colegio me enseñaron algo sobre los números, dijo Bella con su respiración algo agitada, luego de haber cruzado casi toda la mitad del bosque corriendo sin detenerse a un lado de Edward, para que así ambos pudiesen llegar a la casita de él para tomar chocolate caliente y galletitas de chocolate preparadas por Esme.

La ansiedad que tenía la hermosa princesita por conocer a los padres de su amigo era totalmente insoportable, mientras que Edward se encontraba muy nervioso por aquella visita. Su hogar era muy modesto y temía que espantara a Bella haciéndola huir lejos de él, dejándolo solito y sin amigos de nuevo.

-Cuéntame más, eso suena interesante, le respondió el guapo muchachito de cabellos dorados y sonrisa angelical, mientras intentaba acercarse a la hiperactiva Bella que había comenzado a dar saltitos alrededor de un árbol. No comprendía como su pequeña princesa podía contar con tanta energía en su cuerpo luego de la tarde de juegos que habían pasado, escalando las paredes de las casas de sus vecinos y huyendo luego, cuando estos los habían visto ingresando a sus patios como intrusos, para jugar a las escondidas.

Su corazoncito latía muy fuerte a causa de eso, y sentía que estaba a punto de desplomarse. Bella era imparable.

-No es nada nuevo, yo ya sabía contar hasta el diez.

-Quien no sabe contar hasta el diez, Bells!, le gritó Edward cuando ella comenzó a escalar un árbol, trepándose a sus ramas como un habilidoso mono. A su vez, comenzó a contar en su mente desde el uno hasta llegar al décimo número, repasando su capacidad para hacer cuentas matemáticas. No quería sentirse más inferior a Bella de lo que ya se sentía.

-Ya lo sé! Esa escuela es una fábrica de tarados, como la de Willy Wonka, pero no de chocolate, sino de bobos. Quisiera ir a tu escuela.

-Cámbiate a mi escuela entonces, ya aprendimos a contar hasta el 20, agregó él completamente orgulloso de su instituto. La escuela pública de Forks (quitando al resto del alumnado) era la mejor del mundo!

De repente, la niña se arrojo desde lo más alto del árbol y cayó justo encima de Edward, derribándolo en el camino. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Le voy a decir a mi nana que le diga a mi mami que le diga a mi papi que le diga al director de la escuela fresa que es una porquería, y tal vez así me dejen ir contigo al instituto, le susurró esta mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a su amiguito para que continuaran con su camino.

-Sería estupendo… Pero los niños son unos tarados, sobre todo Mike Newton. Se cree el rey del colegio, bufó enfadado Edward mientras continuaba su camino hacia casa sin soltar la suave y pequeñita mano de Bella, que era más digna de una muñeca de porcelana que de un ser humano.

Ella lo miró extrañada y luego de unos segundos observándolo así comenzó a reír, plantando en la pequeña cabecita del niño una confusión tremenda. ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

-¿Vas al cole con Newton?

-¿Lo conoces?, preguntó Edward totalmente celoso. Esa sensación se sentía extraña en su cuerpo, puesto que era nueva en él, pero no por eso resultó menos irritante.

-Mis padres son amigos de sus papás. La otra noche fueron a casa a cenar y el niño no dejaba de llorar reclamando un par de dulces. Papá tuvo que regalarle mis chocolates antes de que despertara a todos los vecinos con sus gritos, agregó ella riendo con mucha más euforia que antes, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Edward. Él repentino contacto sorprendió al pobre chico, que todavía no se acostumbraba a esa cercanía con su amiga. –No sé como lo soportas.

-Es una tarea difícil, dijo este mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Bella y comenzaba a correr rumbo a su casa, intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

Edward era pequeño, por lo que se asustaba cuando estaba cerca de su amiga y comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía de forma alocada. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No le gustaba para nada, le provocaba debilidad.

Una vez había escuchado a su madre decir que su corazoncito se hinchaba de felicidad al estar cerca de Carlisle, pero… Bella no era su esposa, o algo parecido… Era solo su amiguita. Había estado miles de veces antes junto a otras chicas y nunca había sentido esa sensación de tener un huracán en su estómago. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así solo con ella?

"Por que Bella es especial, tonto", le murmuró su conciencia. "Ella no es como las otras".

De repente, y entre medio de dos árboles altos y verdes, las maderas deslucidas y desteñidas del exterior de la casa de Edward se hicieron notar, provocando que él disminuyera su marcha velozmente. Bella, quien corría tan rápido como podía, se estrelló contra la espalda del niño, cayendo directamente hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, Bells… No quise, yo de veras no quise, comenzó a decir Edward con una rapidez asombrosa, viendo como su pobre princesita se había hecho una lastimadura espantosa en su bracito cubierto por un suéter.

-No hay cuidado, Edwii… No me sucedió nada.

-Si, te hiciste daño por mi culpa… Mira tú brazo!, dijo él agachándose para quedar a su altura, mientras le señalaba con terror un pequeño tajo que a pesar de parecer reciente, estaba casi cicatrizado. Bella de inmediato tiró de la manga de su abrigo cubriendo el daño y le sonrió a su amiguito, entregándole a una satisfactoria tranquilidad.

-Así que esa es tu casa?, le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la única construcción en medio del bosque. Edward suspiró, de seguro su pequeña princesita la odiaría.

-Si… Es… Es pequeña, pero tengo un árbol cerca de mi ventana y… Casis siemp….

-Es hermosa!, chilló ella mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos de felicidad alrededor de Edwii, como Bella solía decirle. El chico no comprendía nada… Se suponía que su casa debía espantarle, debía provocarle asco y pena si se la comparaba con su hermosa mansión blanca, pero por el contrario, ella parecía muy entusiasmada por su humilde hogar. –Parece una casita de jengibre, como la de los cuentos! Quiero una así!

-Te prometo que cuando seamos grandes te regalaré una casita de jengibre como la mía, le murmuró Edward con una sonrisa algo torcida, gesto que había aprendido de los galanes de la televisión. De inmediato, la pequeña niña lo miró con un brillo muy especial en su mirada mientras un dulce color carmín se apoderaba de sus regordetas mejillas.

Él pensó que esa era la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado en toda su vida… Su princesita sonriendo y con las mejillas teñidas de color manzana.

**…**

La tarde había sido un total éxito, contra los pronósticos de Edward.

Esme de inmediato se había enamorado de la pequeña Bella, y ella no había dejado en paz a la agotada mujer pidiéndole que la cargara y le hiciera peinados en su cabello. ¿Acaso la mamá de Bells nunca hacía esas cosas? Parecía que no porque ella lucía tan feliz cuando veía a Esme haciéndole trencitas en su suave cabello color chocolate.

Luego, habían tomado la bebida más deliciosa de todo el mundo, acompañada por las galletas de su mami, que eran las mejores luego de las de su abuelita. Bella admitió que era el bocado más rico que había probado en toda su vida, y la mami de Edwii le guardó algún par en una bolsita para que pudiera disfrutarlas en su hogar.

Bella corrió a la habitación de Edward y se las comió en silencio, mientras reía con su cómplice, su amiguito, la persona que mas amaba la niña en todo el Universo.

Extrañamente, Carlisle se había levantado y había pintado varias cosas con los niños, desde flores y arboles a autitos y camiones. Luego les había contado historias de cuando era pequeño, sacándole varias risas a la pequeña que abrazaba a su amiguito constantemente.

Por mala suerte, Alice había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, así que no había podido conocer a Bells. Pero ella se había enamorado totalmente de la hermanita de Edward, y le había prometido a él que la cuidaría y la llevaría a jugar siempre que tuviese un tiempito libre, consiguiendo que los tan repetitivos celos se mostraran de nuevo en Ed, al saber que Bella pasaría más tiempo con Al que con él.

Finalmente y aunque ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, tuvieron que despedirse y Bella tuvo que volver a su casa, donde su vida era todo lo contrario a la de Edward.

**…**

-Edward!, gritó Esme desde la cocina a su pequeño hijo, que se encontraba arropando a una engripada Alice, con la nariz colorada y brillante.

-No te valas, le susurró su pequeña hermanita, su adoración total y completa, mientras tomaba de la mano a un indeciso Ed, que se debatía entre hacer caso a las ordenes de su madre o seguir cantándole canciones a su pequeña bebita.

-Voy y vuelvo rápido, te lo prometo, le murmuro este mientras depositaba en su frente un pequeño besito de buenas noches. Al hizo un puchero y un intento de llorar, pero luego de unos segundos cayo rendida en un sueño profundo.

Con pasos sigilosos, buscando mantener a su hermanita durmiendo, Edward se acercó a la cocina, donde su madre y su padre tomaban los restos del chocolate que les había sobrado a los niños.

-¿Que pasa mama?

Dándole un enorme sorbo a su taza de porcelana barata, Esme señaló a una de las repisas de la pequeña salita de estar, donde una mochilita rosada descansaba rodeada de adornos y fotos familiares.

-Bella olvido su valijita. ¿Crees que se la puedes llevar ahora? O si prefieres la dejo en su casa mañana cuando vaya a trabajar.

Edward sonrió mientras su corazoncito se aceleraba aún más que antes. Podría ver a su princesita! De nuevo!

-Se la llevo ya mismo!

-Ve con cuidado, murmuró su encantador papá mientras le daba un dulce beso en la cabeza, antes de que el niño con cabellos dorados saliera de su casa velozmente, internándose en el bosque de inmediato.

Luego de unos minutos, un agitado Edward se encontraba fuera de la casa de su amiguita, internándose en el patio como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Pero esa vez hubo una diferencia, algo que sobraba del paisaje que diariamente veía.

El auto de los papas de Bella estaba aparcado en la acera.

Silenciosamente camino hasta la banca donde siempre se sentaba con su amiguita, cuidando que nadie lo viera…

Y entonces sintió como su corazoncito se quebraba en millones de pedazos.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el banquito, abrazando a sus piernas con fuerza mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas bañaban su pálido rostro mientras tiritaba de… ¿Miedo?

-BELLA! DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE AHORA!, gritó alguien dentro de la casa con tanta fuerza que consiguió que los vidrios de las ventanas retumbaran a causa de eso. Edward se quedó sin aliento.

Justo en el momento en que su padre se acercaba a abrir la puerta, Bella divisó a Ed entre las sombras del atardecer de Forks y tomándolo de la mano comenzó a correr, tirándolo junto a ella.

A lo lejos, los gritos del enfurecido hombre se hacían escuchar, mientras este agitaba una botella en su mano y un cigarro en la otra.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al bosque, en donde de una vez por todas ella le soltó la mano a un confundido Edward, que la observaba con dolor.

Bella sufría, lo que significaba que el también lo hacía.

-Bells…

-No entiendo por qué me pega y me lastima…

Edward se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. La herida en su brazo, que ahora sabía muy bien no había sido provocada por la caída.

-A que te refieres…

-No sé porque papa me golpea… Yo no hice nada malo, nunca lo hago.

No hicieron falta más palabras ni más segundos… No hubo más tiempo, todo se detuvo alrededor de Edward.

Alguien se atrevía a lastimar a su hermosa princesa, un ser cruel y vil se atrevía a corromper su alma y ella no tenía protección de ningún tipo.

Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward se acercó a la niña y la estrecho en sus brazos, secando con dulzura sus lágrimas.

-No temas, mi Bella. Nunca dejare que alguien más vuelva a hacerte daño… Porque te quiero muchísimo y no me gusta que llores.

La niña, quien había comenzado a hipar luego del llanto, abrazo con fuerza a su amigo, impregnándolo de su delicioso aroma a frutilla. Bella lo sabía, lo supo al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Ambos habían nacido para estar juntos, estaban destinados a vivir sus vidas una al lado de la otra hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Salvar a Bella

**Capítulo 5: Salvar a Bella.**

La profesora se encontraba al frente de la clase dictando la tarea que los niños debían hacer para el día siguiente, pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención realmente.

En alguna otra parte de ese pueblo, un ángel bello y encantador estaba sufriendo por culpa de un hombre que tenía problemas con el alcohol, y eso le provocaba un sentimiento de odio demasiado grande para ser vivido por un niño de su corta edad.

Cuando él había escuchado a su hermosa princesita llorando después de huir de su casa, su pequeño corazón se había destrozado como si fuese un espejo roto, y lo había lastimado a él del mismo modo en que su padre le había hecho daño a ella.

¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que sucederle a la niña más pura y tierna que existía en el mundo? No era que Edward le deseara esa tortura a alguien en especial, pero no le molestaría en o absoluto si el bobo de Newton era el que estaba en el lugar de Bella.

-Edward, dijo la maestra captando su atención de inmediato y alejándolo de sus espantosos pensamientos.

-¿Sí, señorita?, preguntó tímidamente al notar que todos los ojos de los niños del aula se habían posado en él. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una chillona risita proveniente de Mike.

"Idiota", pensó.

-Presta atención al frente, no quiero llamarte la atención una vez más, respondió ella, y a pesar de que el pequeño Cullen era su alumno favorito en la escuela ese día tuvo la necesidad de reprenderle for su repentina distracción. No sabía que le sucedía pero fuese lo que fuese lo mantenía bastante preocupado, y no quería que Edward se atrasara por supuestos problemas con su familia o algo de eso estilo. Si, debía de ser eso.

-Si, señorita.

Un segundo después de que la profesora se volteara a continuar explicando la lección del día, la cabecita del niño se trasladó de nuevo a otro mundo y reanudó sus pensamientos, que habían sido cruelmente interrumpidos minutos antes.

¿Qué podía hacer para salvar a su pequeña? Su padre parecía ser fuerte, pero de seguro Edward podría lastimarlo un poco con golpes, a pesar de que sus bracitos eran apenas dos pedacitos de carne colgando al lado de su cuerpo.

Nop, no podría conseguir hacerle demasiado daño con ello.

¿Y si en su lugar secuestraba a Bella? Él sería la persona más feliz de todo el Universo si su amiguita se mudaba con él a su humilde casita. Después de todo, parecía haberle gustado su hogar cuando ella lo había visitado y estaba seguro de que Alice estaría encantada de tener una nueva niña con quien jugar.

Pero no, sabía que su padre le diría que no era correcto secuestrar a las personas y devolvería a Bella por donde vino.

Que otra cosa podía ser…

Quizá si limpiaba la nieve de todas las casas del pueblo, podría hacer el dinero suficiente para comprar todo el alcohol del mundo y de esa forma el papá de su hermosa niña ya no tendría motivos para golpearla. Si! Eso haría!

¿Pero y si el dinero no era suficiente? No le molestaría vender sus nuevos zapatitos con tal de salvar la vida de Bella, a pesar de que sabía que a Esme le habían costado tres semanas de duro trabajo.

Tal vez, podría…

-EDWARD!, gritó la señorita bastante enfadada, haciendo que todos los niños del lugar pegaran un salto en sus mini asientitos debido a la fuerza de su voz. –Te vas ya mismo a la oficina del director!

"Lo que me faltaba", dijo en su interior mientras suspirando tomaba sus útiles y comenzaba a caminar a través de la fila de alumnos que se reían y le gritaban cosas como: "Ja ja, te dieron un reto!" o "Pobre Cullen, el director va a cortarle esa cabeza tan torpe que tiene".

-No me gusta ser la mala de la historia, pero sabes que odio cuando alguien no me presta atención, le susurró la profesora cuando este pasó a su lado, pero Edward ni siquiera la miró. Estaba muy… pero muy enojado.

Si la maestra supiera que lo único que él buscaba era salvar a su amiguita.

El pasillo de la escuela se encontraba desierto ya que todos en ese momento estaban dentro de las aulas, y el área exterior de la escuela estaba igual de vacío que en el interior.

Edward no quería ir a la oficina del director, él quería pasar tiempo con Bella o por lo menos algo más de tiempo de lo habitual, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la escuela comenzó a correr directo hacia el instituto privado al que su adorable Bella asistía.

Sabía que ella estaba en clases, pero no le importaba demasiado. Por lo menos podría sentirla cerca, saber que a un par de metros ella estaba respirando, pensando en él quizá, como Edward siempre lo hacía con ella.

Vaya sorpresa se llevo el niño al observar a su dulce princesita de cabellos color chocolate sentada en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la elegante escuela que hacía ver a la primaria de Forks como un viejo negocio que se caía a pedazos.

Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse demasiado a ella cuando Bella levantó la mirada y automáticamente le sonrió a su pequeño niño, sintiendo su prescencia cerca de ella.

-Edward!, gritó emocionada mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr hacia donde él se encontraba.

Algo dentro del corazón del niño se tranquilizo al notar que su niña estaba bien, o al menos parecía estarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, preguntó ella llenando de besos el rostro de Edward y abrazándolo con una fuerza poco natural para ser digna de una chica de su edad. Él le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato.

-Estaba pensando en ti y por eso me sacaron de la clase, así que vine a verte, murmuró tímidamente Edward mientras las mejillitas de ella se teñían de un rosa muy tierno. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien amara tanto esos pequeños detalles?, se preguntó el niño internamente.

-No hacía falta, pero… yo… yo también pensaba en ti, por… por si querías… saberlo.

-¿Estás… estás bien?

Bella sabía a qué se refería su pequeño amigo. Hubiese preferido que él no tuviera que verla en ese momento, cuando parecía tan débil e indefensa que hasta daba lástima… ¿Pero qué demonios importaba eso? Edward era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, su único amigo en lo que llevaba de vida, y aunque se avergonzara de ello.. El dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños. ¿Qué molestaba que él viera una parte de su realidad que solo su familia conocía?

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, rara vez me hace daño.

Edward tomó de la manito a su amiga cariñosamente y la arrastró hasta un árbol que estaba cortado por la mitad y que se asemejaba a un cómodo asiento. Quería hablar con ella, porque a pesar de ser pequeño sabía que algo no estaba bien con eso y tenía miedo… Temía perderla.

-Quiero saberlo todo, dijo él sin más preámbulos, y ella solo suspiro. Nunca le negaría nada a su Edward.

-No sé porque lo hace, solo bebe y ya… Mamá lo observa pero no quiere que él la deje para irse con mi otra mami así que no dice nada y deja que me dé tundas…

-¿Tienes dos mamis?

-Algo así, respondió su hermosa princesita. –Mamá dijo que papá estaba enamorado de otra señora, y por eso llora a veces. Yo dejo que papa me grite cuando quiere para que así no le haga daño a mama por no estar enamorada de ella.

A él le costó un poco comprender esa situación. Siempre había observado a Esme decirle "te amo" a Carlisle, al igual que a su padre besando a su mama y abrazándola muy fuerte pero nunca había escuchado eso de que fuese posible que alguno de sus padres no se amaran. Debía ser algo muy duro para su niña, por lo que decidió tragarse todas las palabras que tenia para decirle y simplemente la abrazó, estrechándola contra él lo más que le fue posible. Ella escondió su cabecita en el hueco que se formaba en el cuello de su amigo y le dio un beso muy suave, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento algo violento al niño.

Y es que Bella lucía adorable, con su cabello suelto brillando a la luz del cielo, sus ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrosadas y labios desproporcionados, con su cuerpito vistiendo un uniforme aburrido y sus piecitos decorados por unos zapatos negros y brillantes. Cada pequeño centímetro de ella era perfecto, y cada movimiento que realizaba, por más leve que fuera lo enloquecía.

-Edwii…

-Si, Bells…

-¿Tu estas enamorado de mi?, preguntó la pequeña mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban una vez más. –Porque yo si lo estoy de ti, agregó, y a pesar de no saber muy bien lo que eso significaba, sabía que todo lo que tenía le pertenecía al niño, y eso de seguro era enamoramiento.

-No sé si estoy enamorado de ti, dijo él mientras Bella hacía un tierno puchero. –Porque ni sé lo que es eso, murmuro consiguiendo que ella riera al darse cuenta de que a ciencia cierta, tampoco sabía lo que eso significaba. –Pero lo único que sé es que te amo… Voy a amarte por siempre.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo cuando seamos grandes? ¿Seremos tan tiernos como tus padres?

Edward sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca de asco y horror. ¿Tiernos sus padres? Puaj! Siempre estaban dándose besos en la boca y eso era repugnante… Pero aún así, un segundo después tomó la mano de su princesa y dándole un beso en la muñeca de su brazo, selló una unión que duraría por toda la eternidad.

-Si, Isabella. Me casare contigo apenas tenga la oportunidad. Viviremos felices y seremos la pareja más hermosa que alguien haya visto jamás...

* * *

Ya qué, a poco que fue tierno, no? Jajajaja hola a todos. Perdón si les pareció cortito pero bueno, ando sin inspiración últimamente. Les quería hacer un aviso, porque a partir del cap que viene la historia empieza a transcurrir desde cuando ellos ya son un poquitito más grandes y aunque voy a anunciar cuantos años pasaron no quiero que se sorprendan y digan ¿Dónde están mis chicos de 6 añitos? Así que ahora luego de explicar eso, les digo: gracias por pasarse a leer y dejen sus reviews!


	6. Capítulo 6: Nueva Compañera

Hola mis lectoras favoritas, qué tal están? Disculpen la demora en actualizar, me siento muy mal por eso. De todas formas finalmente me pude conectar y dejarles su ansiado cap. Espero que lo disfruten! Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Nueva compañera.**

***TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS***

-Faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños, Edwii…, murmuró Bella intentando parecer algo desinteresada en el tema, a pesar de estar a punto de estallar de emoción por dentro.

No podía creer que su adorado amigo, su guapo príncipe azul estuviese a punto de cumplir diez brillantes años, convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en un pequeño adulto.

Edward, quien se encontraba ajustando el asiento de la nueva bicicleta de su amiga, levantó la vista de sus herramientas y la observó entrecerrando sus ojos, como si ella hubiese dicho algo absurdo o completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué de repente Bella comenzaba a hablar sobre eso?

-Ya lo sé, los tengo contados, le respondió este sin una sola nota de diversión en su voz. Su cumpleaños no era algo que le gustase mucho recordar, y a pesar de que no quería sonar demasiado enfadado, siempre intentaba evitar que alguien le recordara esa espantosa fecha lo mejor que le era posible, guardándose la ira y las ganas de gritar muy dentro de él.

-Anda, no seas aburrido. El año pasado tuviste un lindo cumpleaños, no? Recuerdas que lo pasamos súper genial en el parque?, dijo Bella apoyándose contra un húmedo árbol del bosque, tratando de alegrar a su Edward. No sabía la razón, pero siempre que alguien hablaba sobre esa fecha él se ponía muy tenso y no decía ni una sola palabra más.

-Si, fue genial. Ah espera, olvidas que terminamos en la sala de espera del hospital? Con una Alice machucada por haberse caído de uno de los juegos infantiles?

-Solo fueron unos raspones…

Edward clavó su mirada en su bella princesita y le sonrió tímidamente a pesar de querer gritarle que a causa de ese descuido lo habían castigado dos semanas. Todo porque Bella había insistido en que llevaran a la pequeña Al a los juegos aprovechando el grandioso sol que alumbraba aquel día. Lo que ninguno de los dos había previsto es que la pequeña niña caería de uno de los columpios, impactándose contra la suave hierba, ganándose a causa de ello un ojo morado y una mejilla sangrante.

-De acuerdo, quedan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños. Y qué hay con eso?

-Sería súper genial si diéramos una fiesta, ya sabes… para celebrar tus dulces diez años…

-Eso es a los 16, Bells… y lo hacen solo las mujeres, le gritó él con una expresión de frustración en su rostro, mueca que hizo que ella comenzara a reír desbocadamente. No podía imaginarse a su guapo niño enfundado en un vaporoso vestido, con tacones altos y una coronita de esas que las chicas siempre usaban.

Sería algo digno de celebración ver a Edward luciendo como un hada madrina.

-De qué demonios te ríes, ah?, le dijo él mientras Bella se sentaba en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse más en pie por culpa de sus fuertes carcajadas.

-Te verías guapo con zapatitos de princesa, le dijo ella entre risas, intentando calmarse pero sin conseguirlo realmente. Sentía que iba a estallar de la diversión.

El inquieto corazón de Edward comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo habitual, mientras su estómago comenzaba a sentirse realmente extraño.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso al ver a Bella así de feliz, pero es que no podía evitarlo…

Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus deslumbrantes ojos color café brillando a la luz del sol. Ella era una niña muy linda, que lentamente comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer.

Sus infantiles rasgos comenzaban a esfumarse con sutileza, dejando en su lugar facciones marcadas y sensuales que traían la cabeza de Edward hecha un lío.

Y es que ella siempre había sido hermosa para él, desde la primera vez en que la había visto se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos a ella no eran los que normalmente uno siente hacia con sus amigos, pero con el pasar del tiempo, finalmente había caído en la cuenta de que para él Bella era mucho más que una amiga.

Con sus sentimientos revueltos y recién descubiertos, Edward comenzaba a sentirse muy atraído hacia su princesa, de todas las maneras posibles. No solo por su impactante belleza exterior, sino también por lo hermoso que habitaba dentro de ella, y que lo hacía sentir mejor persona…

Edward era una mejor persona cuando estaba al lado de ella.

-Eso te parece gracioso? Veremos si esto también te lo parece!, le dijo él antes de tomarla de los brazos y colgarla por sobre su espalda, comenzando a correr por el extenso bosque.

A diferencia de ellos, el paisaje se había mantenido totalmente igual, sin importar el notable paso de los años. Los árboles seguían mojados, el cielo continuaba nublado y el frio ya era algo habitual. Pero eso no le molestaba a él, cuando su cuerpo se encontraba en contacto con el de ella se sentía en llamas, a punto de arder como un leño en la hoguera.

-Bájame Edward! Hazlo o voy a morderte!, le gritó ella bastante asustada, temiendo chocar contra algún árbol.

Sabía que Edward tenía destreza en ello, no era la primera vez que le jugaba esa espantosa broma, pero aún así sentía que iba a golpearse de frente con algo, por lo que apretó su agarre al cuello de su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Chicos, dejen de hacer eso!, gritó Esme al ver a su hijo y su mejor amiga corriendo por todo el bosque que rodeaba su humilde casa, pero al notar que ninguno de ellos le hacía caso solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Bella había sido una luz en la vida de su familia…

Ella le aportaba felicidad y alegría a todo, había conseguido cambiar la vida de Edward y aunque parecía muy difícil, la vida de ella y de los demás también.

Ella había demostrado que no importaba que tan diferentes fueran sus situaciones, no importaba a que clase social perteneciera cada uno de ellos, había una posibilidad de que una persona marcara la diferencia y uniera lo que siempre había estado separado.

**…**

Edward odiaba los días lunes.

No solo porque debía comenzar el colegio de nuevo, sino también porque se acababa el fin de semana, se terminaban aquellos días donde él y Bella hacían todo lo que alguien podía imaginarse, desde hacer carreras en bicis por el bosque a ir al centro a comer helado y al parque a jugar en los columpios.

Sin contar que ese día también tenía que encontrarse con todos sus compañeros, esas personas que ni siquiera lo registraban y entre las cuales se encontraba el detestable Mike, a quien todavía odiaba, a pesar de que los años ya hubieran pasado.

Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse a la puerta del colegio sin tener verdaderas ganas de entrar en él. Hubiese preferido que las cosas fuesen mil veces diferentes, que sus padres tuvieran dinero y que pudiesen enviarlo a la misma escuela de Bella.

Como siempre lo hacía, se sentó en el último banco de la fila y sacó sus cuadernos, esperando a que el profesor llegara. Esa era la única razón por la que de verdad continuaba estudiando, para poder ser alguien en la vida y darles a sus padres la vida que siempre habían deseado y nunca habían podido tener.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y por ella no entró el viejo señor que le dictaba clases de matemática, sino una de las señoras administrativas cercana a la directora.

¿Acaso algo malo había ocurrido? Porque era muy extraño que uno de esos empleados se presentara en las aulas comunes.

-Niños, por favor hagan silencio. Tengo un comunicado que darles…

La vieja mujer con anteojos demasiado anchos para su cabeza hizo una seña a alguien fuera del aula, y a través de la puerta pasó el profesor de esa hora acompañado de alguien que Edward jamás creería ver ahí.

Casi grita cuando se encontró con la sonriente cara de Bella, su princesita, vestida tan elegante y refinada como siempre, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su boca.

-La señorita Swan va a unírseles a partir de este día, así que espero que la traten con el respeto que siempre les hemos enseñado aquí y que la integren fácilmente.

El corazón de Edward parecía a punto de estallar. Bella se había cambiado de escuela! Y a su clase!

Ella paseó su mirada por todo el alumnado hasta que se encontró con los ojos de color esmeralda que tanto siempre la enloquecían y le quitaban al respiración, y levantando su mano la agitó alegremente, saludando a su mejor amigo.

De inmediato, newton, quien había captado el discreto saludito de quien sus padres decían seria su esposa, giró su cabeza hacia donde Edward se encontraba y con su dedo hizo una seña tétrica, como si le dijera "voy a matarte". Él no le hizo caso alguno, estaba totalmente fascinado con la idea de que Bella sería su nueva compañera.

Para que su primer día fuese mucho más fácil de soportar, los profesores decidieron sentarla con su príncipe azul. No solo porque era su amigo, sino porque su inteligencia era algo superior en ese curso y con su ayuda Bella podría adaptarse muy rápido a las avanzadas tareas escolares que ahí les daban.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Quería sorprenderte, le susurró Bella mientras sacaba de su adorable bolso sus cuadernos y lapiceras. A diferencia del resto de las chicas que conocía, ella no utilizaba la fibra rosa en todas sus tareas, utilizaba el color azul, que era el favorito de él. Eso provocó que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Acaso podía ser Bella más perfecta?

-Pues lo has hecho… Como lo…

-Conseguí?, preguntó antes de que Edward pudiese terminar su frase. –Le dije a mi madre que si no me cambiaba de colegio le diría a papá que se está viendo a escondidas con el dependiente de la tienda de deporte. Es cruel, lo sé… pero circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y o de verdad quería venir contigo a la escuela.

-Así que… solo te cambiaste por mi?, preguntó él aún mas sorprendido que antes. Podía ser eso posible? Acaso alguien en todo el mundo lo quería lo suficiente como para sacrificar una educación de primera solo para poder estar con él? Edward pensaba que no valía lo suficiente como para que Bella rechazara esos privilegios, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Una vez más, pensaba que era una carga para las personas.

Pero la dulce mirada de la que ahora era su compañera de banco le derritió el alma, y lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-No solo lo hice por ti, también lo hice por mí. No me gusta pasar tiempo si no es estando contigo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, fui egoísta.

-Por qué?, preguntó él preocupado. Bella nunca podría ser así, ella era el ser más hermoso de todo el planeta.

-Porque deje de lado todo solo para estar contigo. No me gusta que estés con otras personas, te quiero solo para mí y es egoísta negarle la prescencia de un ángel como tú lo eres al resto del Universo, susurró ella con las mejillas sonrosadas y su corazón latiendo como nunca antes.

Algo en Edward la estaba haciendo cambiar, la estaba enloqueciendo.

Podría estar enamorándose de Edward Cullen? No lo sabía pero planeaba descubrirlo pronto.


	7. OUTTAKE El Cumpleaños de Ed

**LEER! MUY IMPORTANTE!**

Hola chicas! **POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEN!** Sé que mi demora no tiene justificación pero en la escuela me están matando con los exámenes y apenas si tengo tiempo para respirar :( En fin, hoy es viernes y gracias a Dios no tengo deberes, así que aprovecho y les dejo su merecido cap.

Necesito aclarar que **POR UNICA VEZ** en todo el fic, subiré un **OUTTAKE** de algo muy triste que sucedió en la vida de Edward, para aquellas que se lo preguntaban aquí leerán al razón por la que nuestro pequeñín odia tanto su cumpleaños.

Espero de veras que no se traumen porque la verdad creo que es un relato muy triste, pero bueno, no me hago cargo si a alguna se le cae una que otra lagrimita. Debo confesar que yo llore un poco cuando redacte esta parte de la historia.

En fin, odio hacer notas muy largas porque de seguro se aburren con todas mis palabras y mi bla bla bla, así que solo espero que lo disfruten y les guste. Espero atenta sus reviews! Besitos a todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: *OUTTAKE* El Cumpleaños de Edward.**

-Despierta, amor… Hoy es tu cumpleaños, murmuró Esme dulcemente en el oído de su pequeño niño, que dormía cómodamente en su camita con forma de auto de carrera suspirando de vez en cuando y con el cabello revuelto de una forma algo graciosa.

A pesar de que para el resto del poblado de Seattle ese prometía ser un día muy parecido al resto, sin nada importante ni ningún suceso que captara la atención de las personas, era una fecha realmente especial para la pequeña familia Cullen, formada solamente por un matrimonio que casi estallaba de felicidad, un hijo tan bello como los mismísimos ángeles y una princesita inquieta y movediza a punto de llegar al mundo, descansando en la barriga de su amorosa mamá.

-No quedo despetame, mami, le contestó Edward mientras se ocultaba debajo de sus sábanas escondiéndose de los brillantes rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana, y que le arrancaban destellos dorados a su extraño pelo.

"Es igual de guapo que su padre", pensó Esme mientras comenzaba a repartir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo de su hijo, sintiendo su discreta panza de seis meses de embarazo sacudirse violentamente, como si la pequeña Alice quisiera despertar a su hermano de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Dónde está mi campeón?, se escuchó un grito agudo mientras alguien empujaba la puerta de entrada de la pintoresca casa de barrio en la que ellos vivían, que a pesar de no ser demasiado elegante lucía bastante bonita.

Con pasos temblorosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Esme casi corrió al encuentro de su esposo, quien cargaba una enorme caja envuelta en un papel de regalo con motivos de cohetes y estrellas.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi osito, le susurró ella al amor de toda su vida, su alma gemela, su media naranja, mientras con mucho cuidado posaba sus labios sobre los de su esposo, abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, consiguiendo que su panza se exprimiera y ella terminara lanzando un quejido de dolor.

Con una sonrisa de completo orgullo en su boca, Carlisle se arrodilló frente a su mujer y posando los labios sobre su barriga comenzó a llenarla de besos susurrándole cosas a su tan ansiada niña.

-No sabes cuánto te esperamos, todos queremos que ya llegues…

La vida de la recién formada familia Cullen era algo sumamente especial… El amor que Esme y Carlisle se entregaban mutuamente era tan fuerte que inclusive podrían llegar a curar la afección de corazón que él padecía y que aún no era lo suficientemente grande como para dar muchas preocupaciones.

Lo único que podría haber alegrado aun mas sus días había sido la llegada de su hermoso príncipe de cabellos dorados, el orgullo más grande que ambos tenían, junto a su pequeña niña que a pesar de no estar presente en el mundo aun, llenaba de alegría y felicidad todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Ellos no lo tenían todo, no poseían todo lo que querían pero si contaban con algo mucho más importante que todo eso: un sentimiento de amor inmenso y un hogar que agradecían poder tener.

-Deberías dejar en paz a esta niña y tratar de levantar al perezoso de Ed.

-¿Crees que si le contamos de su regalo de cumpleaños va a levantarse de la cama?, dijo él en un tono de voz algo más alto de lo normal, mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice a su mujer.

Sabía que en cuanto su hijo oyera eso saldría botando de su habitación hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban, feliz por poder recibir un regalo nuevo.

Y tal como lo había planeado, en la mirada clara de Carlisle se reflejo una enorme sonrisa blanca y brillante, aparentando ser un niño muy bueno a pesar de haber cometido varias travesuras que habían provocado extremos dolores de cabeza a sus padres.

-Aca toy, papi y mami. Onde ta mi degalo?

Por sobre una mesita enana de café, una caja que lucía bastante pesada se encontraba brillando con la luz matutina, haciendo que Edward se sintiera terriblemente atraído por él.

-Has sido un niño bueno?

-Sí, papi!, casi gritó cuando vio que su adorado padre se agachaba para recoger la caja, que luego dejo en el piso para que Edward pudiese ver su contenido.

Esme se acercó hacia donde estaba su hijo y depósito un besito tierno en su cabeza, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Nada en todo el mundo podría hacerla más feliz en ese momento…

-Feliz cumpleaños, bebé. Te amamos demasiado!, susurró mientras se abrazaba a su esposo con fuerza, observando cómo su chiquillo abría desesperado el envoltorio de la caja de cartón.

**…**

La noche había caído por sobre el animado pueblito nocturno, mientras que la familia Cullen lentamente regresaba a su cálido hogar luego de una tarde llena de juegos y más juegos imparables.

El contenido de la caja sorpresa había sido un conjunto de ropa completo del equipo de Baseball que tanto padre como hijo amaban, incluyendo un bate, un guante y muchas pelotas autografiadas por los más reconocidos jugadores de baseball.

Totalmente enloquecido, Edward le había rogado a sus padres ir hacia el parque más cercano a jugar ese deporte con el fin de estrenar sus nuevas cosas, y lo que en un principio había sido un juego "que solo duraría una hora" había acabado en ocuparles toda la tarde.

-Mañana volvedemos a juga?, pregunto Ed tímidamente, mientras admiraba con asombro su chalequito de líneas blancas y azules con el logo del equipo.

Se veía totalmente adorable.

-No lo sé, campeón. Mama y Alice están muy cansadas, supongo que tendremos que esperar unos días a que se recuperen, respondió quedamente Carlisle mientras veía que la sonrisa que su hijo había tenido en su boca por todo el día se desvanecía lentamente.

-No te pongas triste amor, agregó Esme mientras abría la puerta de su casa. –Volveremos lo más pronto que nos sea posible.

De repente algo alrededor de ellos cambio…

La brisa se volvió más fría, el cielo se cubrió de nubes y todos los sonidos se silenciaron, dejando oír solamente el golpeteo ansioso de los cuatro corazoncitos que con confusión observaban el interior de su casa, totalmente desordenado y con cosas esparcidas por doquier.

-Quédense aquí, susurró Carlisle mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, juntando las manos de su esposa y su pequeño niño quienes contemplaban el lugar sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

Si tan solo hubiesen llegado un minuto antes… Si tan solo no hubiesen salido aquel día…

Alguien había entrado a su hogar, había hurtado sus cosas y destrozado los pocos recuerdos que la familia había conseguido crear en esos pocos años que habían pasado juntos.

El hombre caminaba entre los restos de lo que era su casa, buscando pistas que pudiesen ayudarlo a descubrir el culpable de tal espanto.

Pero descuidadamente no se dio cuenta de que él no era la única persona presente en el lugar… Al menos no notó eso hasta que vio como una figura oscura y vestida de negro se acercaba hasta él, golpeándolo en al mandíbula y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-CARLISLE!, grito Esme desesperada, entrando a la casa corriendo a pesar de que su esposo le había rogado no hacerlo.

De algún lugar secreto, de algún rincón oculto, otra sombra se abrió paso entre el desorden que rodeaba el suelo y tomo a la embarazada mujer por los brazos, apresándola y cubriéndole la boca.

-NO!, gritó su esposo impotente, mientras rezaba a Dios que su hijo no decidiera entrar y presenciara ese horror tan grande.

-Muy tarde…

–Llévense todo!

-Para que hacerlo? Si tenemos a esta hermosura para divertirnos con ella?, murmuro uno de los sucios hombres, con voz ronca y desagradable. Carlisle sintió como se revolvía su estómago.

-No le hagan daño por favor! Llévense lo que quieran pero suéltenla!, grito en vano una vez mas mientras observaba como su esposa era asquerosamente observada por esos dos desconocidos, cosa que le ponía su corazón a mil.

-DEJENLA!, dijo en un último intento mientras tomaba el bate de su hijo que había mantenido en su mano desde que había entrado a su casa y lo estampaba contra la cabeza de uno de los tipos, consiguiendo que callera desmayado al piso.

-Maldito hijo de perra!, gritó el otro dándole un puntapié en el pecho, cosa que hizo que él se derribara de nuevo, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su propia vida.

Misteriosamente, como si alguien hubiese oído todo el ruido y lo hubiese denunciado, una patrulla de policía dobló por la esquina de esa calle a toda velocidad, iluminado la sala de su hogar con sus luces rojas y azules.

El ladrón aterrorizado, observó al rubio hombre esparcido en el suelo y con una carcajada burlesca golpeo la barriga embarazada de Esme con su puño, haciendo que ella se doblara de dolor y callera al suelo a un lado de su esposo. –Vas a pagármelas por esto, Cullen…

Todo se volvió oscuridad para Carlisle… Intento levantarse y correr a socorrer a Esme quien se encontraba sangrando, pero su respiración fallaba y su corazón golpeteaba tan fuerte que parecía que iba a estallar. Su estomago ardía, su abdomen dolía y su mirada solo se concentraba en dos puntos: el rostro de dolor de su esposa y las lágrimas corriendo por las suaves mejillas de Edward, quien al ver al enorme hombre salir corriendo de su casita había entrado lo más rápido que le había sido posible, encontrándose con sus padres cruelmente lastimados.

-Papi, susurro asustado mientras miraba a su mama, quien gritaba e imploraba por ayuda, pero Carlisle no tuvo fuerzas para responder a eso y simplemente se dejó llevar por el dolor, al mismo tiempo en que un oficial de policías se abría paso entre los restos de su hogar, entre los restos de su arruinada familia.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo para él… Para ninguno de ellos. Su vida había dado un giro tan extraño que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su esposa gritando, en su niño llorando y en una bebe lastimada que aún no había tenido el placer de conocer lo maravillosa que había sido la vida de su familia antes de aquella noche llegara para oscurecer sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ya lo sé, es algo dramático, pero bueno… La historia en si es bastante dramática. Paso a explicarles!

**-La razón por la que Edward odia su cumpleaños es porque si no hubiese insistido en ir a jugar al parque, los ladrones no habrían saqueado su casa ni maltratado a sus padres.**

**-Esme no perdió a su bebe por el golpe, pero si tuvo una gran secuela por ello, en realidad la que tuvo la secuela fue la pequeña Alice. Eso lo veremos unos caps mas adelante.**

**-Carlisle tenía una afección del corazón muy leve, cuando vio como maltrataban a su esposa sufrió un paro cardiaco, y de ahí porque continuo viviendo tan afectado y débil.**

**-Al robarles su casa y el ladrón jurarles venganza, los Cullen se mudaron al lugar más oculto de la sociedad que les fue posible (en medio del bosque) para que él hombre no los encontrara ni les hiciera más daño.**

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Si tienen más dudas háganmelas saber y yo las responderé. Un saludo grande a todas mis lectoras!


	8. Importante

**Hola a todas!**

**No creí nunca que tendría que hacer esto pero creo que me voy a ir de fanfiction. No sé si será solo por un tiempo o definitivamente, pero creo que las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que empecé aquí y eso no me ayudó demasiado.**

**La principal razón es que pierdo demasiado tiempo escribiendo los capítulos, y cuando los subo a veces la gente ni siquiera los lee. Esto ya no es como antes y siento que mis historias ya no llegan a tantas personas como meses atrás.**

**Además estoy bastante ocupada con el colegio y otros compromisos. Cuando tengo un tiempo actualizo pero luego reviso los capítulos y las personas que los leen son muy pocas, y sé que podría estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas pero siempre de meterme y actualizarles, ya sea todas las historias o solo una, y si nadie va a leerlas no le encuentro propósito a esto.**

**En fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que se tomaron un par de minutos para leer mis fics y para dejar un pequeño comentario, no importa si fue cortito o largo, fue un review y eso es lo que más me alegraba, lo que me inspiraba a seguir escribiendo.**

**De verdad, gracias por la experiencia a todas ustedes. Lo siento mucho por las que estaban enganchadas con los fics y quieren seguir leyéndolos pero es que yo realmente me siento muy mal al perder dos horas escribiendo y editando para que al final solo sean pocas las que los lean.**

**Solo espero que esto no sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias de todas formas… Besos a todas.**


	9. Capítulo 7: Regalo de cumpleaños

Hola chicas! No sé si lo habrán notado pero regresé! Jeje. Lamentablemente estuve actualizando mis otras historias y recién hoy por fin me pude dedicar a este fic. Sé que muchas se molestaron conmigo y realmente lo lamento, pero este tiempo que me tomé me sirvió de mucho y ahora que no tengo exámenes finalmente me siento libre! Solo doy una aclaración, y es que la historia saltará desde que ellos tenían nueve años hasta que ellos ya tienen 11, solo para hacerla más interesante. Así que bueno, solo espero que les guste. Espero ansiosa sus reviews! Besos a todas.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Regalo de cumpleaños.**

***MISMA FECHA, DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS***

Para Bella las horas nunca pasaban…

El reloj frente a ella se movía con una lentitud casi dolorosa, hasta parecía estar burlándose de ella.

¿Acaso no podía apurarse? Solo quería que llegara el atardecer para que de esa forma pudiese ir a visitar a su amigo, que a la medianoche de ese día cumpliría 12 años.

Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad dejando a cargo a su estúpida niñera, mandona y espantosa. Pero para su propia suerte, la mujer era tan aburrida que siempre se acostaba a dormir antes de la hora de la cena, y tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera una explosión nuclear podría despertarla.

Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza mientras ella esperaba a la hora correcta en la que por fin podría ser libre como las aves. Solo necesitaba que la mujer cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, proceso que le llevaba como mínimo unos 30 minutos.

Bella suspiró…

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la primera vez que había intercambiado miradas con ese hermoso chico regordete y alegre, que se había convertido en el guapo muchacho de mirada penetrante y sonrisa de ángel que en ese momento debería estar tendido sobre su cama, maldiciendo al mundo por la llegada de esa fecha.

El tiempo había corrido tan rápido para ambos que apenas si habían notado su paso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había terminado su infancia, llevándolos directamente hacia esa etapa que se encuentra en medio de la niñez y la adolescencia.

Isabella acarició por centésima vez el moño del regalo de su amigo y luego suspiró cubriéndose los ojos. ¿Por qué sus padres no la habían dejado sola? Ella podía cuidarse sola…

Las cosas para la hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate habían hecho un cambio favorable en meses pasados… Su padre por suerte había abandonado el alcohol y su madre ya no tenía más citas extrañas con nadie, en realidad parecían ser la familia normal y ejemplar que siempre habían querido aparentar frente a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo había algo en especial, una actitud de ellos hacia Edward que Bella odiaba con toda su alma, y era la discriminación…

Discriminación de su mamá porque ella prefiriera correr en el bosque con el niño Cullen en lugar de hacerlo con Mike Newton, discriminación de su padre por no provenir de una familia fuertemente adinerada o or no vivir en una mansión de paredes blancas y ventanas azules… Discriminación de toda la ciudad por su posición social, por vivir escondido en una fortaleza de naturaleza viva, por no vestir con la mejor ropa o simplemente por no haber visto a su padre, a quién nunca jamás en la vida habían conocido.

Bella se disgustaba muy a menudo por ello… Ella sabía la cruel realidad de Carlisle, sabía que él estaba muy enfermo del corazón y que no había forma de que los médicos pudiesen sanarlo. Sabía de los esfuerzos de Esme por mantener a su familia a pesar de su menuda figura y eterno cansancio… Sabía del pequeño retraso que Alice sufría por haber sufrido un trauma aún estando en su vientre materno… Y sobre todo sabía del enorme poder de amar que tenía Edward…

De su humildes, su honestidad… De su tremenda sencillez y sobrenatural belleza. De su melodiosa risa y su voz algo grave y un poco aguda. De su enorme talento para tocar el piano que su mamá le había comprado en navidad sin siquiera haber recibido clases para utilizarlo… Pero ella sabía algo aún más importante…

Ella sabía que amaba a Edward, y ninguna situación podría separarla nunca de él.

Lo había descubierto una tarde en la que habían ido al parque a jugar con su hermana y una compañerita de su curso.

Uno de los juegos de la pequeña plaza estaba muy mal atornillado al suelo, y en cuanto ella se había apoyado en él casi se había caído con total brusquedad… Pero él la había tomado por la cintura, haciéndole sentir una sensación que nunca antes había tenido el placer de vivir, una corriente eléctrica azotando todo su cuerpo y provocándole escalofríos.

Lo había visto en su mirada color esmeralda, un brillo que no había estado ahí antes, un sentimiento total de algo que no se podía explicar…

Ambos habían nacido para estar juntos, y ella había sido la primera de los dos en notarlo.

Observó esperanzada el molesto aparato en la pared una vez más, y sonrió emocionada al notar que solo faltaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada.

Se levantó de su cama con rapidez y corrió hacia el enorme espejo que tenía para arreglarse y estar presentable. Esme había preparado una cena muy formal y elegante para Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper y Rose, y no quería darle una mala impresión a la mujer que prácticamente se había convertido en su segunda madre.

Jasper y Rosalie eran dos hermosos niños, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Se habían mudado hacía algún tiempo al pueblo y de inmediato habían congeniado con Cullen y Swan. A pesar de la corta edad de Al, Jas se sentía en extremo atraído hacia ella despertando los celos de su hermano sobre protector y cabezota.

Bella rió silenciosamente… Amaba ver a Edward decir que su pequeña Alice era solo un bebé, y que nunca querría a ningún hombre, solo a él. Si tan solo supiera que la pequeña duende amaba pasar tiempo al lado del chico de mirada dulce casi como la miel.

Por su parte Rose era bastante reservada. La primera vez que había visto a Bella le había gritado "Niña fresa" frente a todos, pero luego se había disculpado diciendo que lo había hecho solo por nervios. Desde entonces se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, prácticamente hermanas.

Tomando el regalo sobre su cama, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su niñera y verificó que esta no estuviese despierta. Suspiro de alivio al notar que se encontraba durmiendo y roncando como si fuese un león.

**…**

La pequeña cabaña de los Cullen parecía un elegante restaurant de cinco estrellas.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, las mesas llenas de manteles blancos y servilletas azules con floreros repletos de rosas en el centro de estas.

-Todo está bellísimo, le susurró Bella a Esme al segundo de haber entrado en la casa. Se sintió desilusionada al darse cuenta de que su hermoso ángel no parecía estar por ahí.

-Díselo al malcriado de Edward… Cree que es muy "femenino", le contestó la agradable señora haciendo comillas en el aire mientras reía junto con ella. –Creo que tu llegada va a sacarle el mal humor que tiene desde ayer. Será mejor que le avises que estás aquí.

Sin dudarlo dos veces Bella corrió hacia la habitación del chico, camino que conocía de memoria. Al llegar a ella, abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado y se adentró al cuarto alumbrado solamente por una tenue luz que no sabía de dónde provenía.

Casi sufre de un paro respiratorio al ver a su hermoso Edward recostado sobre su cama, con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo rodeado de pequeños músculos, fruto de sus incansables horas ayudando a su madre en el trabajo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que su madre había dicho que estaba triste.

Bella quería arrojarse sobre él y llenarle el rostro de besos como tantas veces lo había deseado, pero no se animaba a romper ese hermoso momento, esa bellísima imagen que la tenia hipnotizada.

-Sé que estás ahí, Bells…, susurró él si abrir los ojos ni moverse en lo absoluto. Ella bufó enfadada y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre que quería asustarlo él la descubría.

-No entiendo como lo haces… Dime el secreto.

Lentamente Edward abrió sus ojos y le hizo una seña como indicándole que se acercara a su lugar, cosa que generó una explosión de mariposas en el estómago de ella. ¿Bella Swan con Edward Cullen recostados en una cama? Sabía que ese momento no tendría nada de carga sexual, pero se sentía emocionada.

Suponía que se debía a las hormonas revoloteadas. Con pasos lentos caminó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su muchacho, golpeándole el brazo con su puño. Se sentía frustrada… Nunca conseguía asustarlo!

-No hay secreto… Solo… Sensaciones.

-Que respuesta más rara. ¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó ella confundida, pero su íntima conversación se convirtió en algo totalmente caótico cuando los hermanos Hale y Alice entraron corriendo al cuarto del chico, arrojándose en la cama por encima de ellos.

-Parece que estas pasando un muuuuuuuuuuy agradable cumpleaños!, gritó Rose en medio de la habitación mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Bella creyó que iba a morir de la vergüenza.

**…**

La cena finalmente había terminado.

Ella lo había pasado de maravilla. Estar con sus amigos y la familia Cullen era algo tan especial que se sentía completa, pero había algo que había tenido su mente dando vueltas durante todo ese tiempo…

Edward.

Se encontraba distante, serio y disgustado. Apenas si respondía a las preguntas que le hacían y cuando alguien decía algún chiste solo sonreía falsamente, intentando aparentar estar feliz.

No había forma de que el consiguiera burlar el instinto de su amiga. Ella conocía cada estado de ánimo de Edward por más pequeño que fuera, sentía la sangre correr por sus venas a distancia y sus respiraciones agitadas en medio de la noche. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que algo le molestaba…

Y aprovechó justo un pequeño momento en el que todo el mundo había salido a jugar al bosque para adivinar que atormentaba la vida de su mejor amigo. Para su suerte, Edward le había pedido que ella se quedara a ayudarlo con los regalos, mientras que sus padres y los demás habían ido a correr por entre medio de los árboles, algo que amaban.

-Este es de Rose, le susurró mientras dejaba frente a él un regalo que ni siquiera estaba envuelto en papel y que se trataba de un espantoso camioncito de juguete, todo rayado y destrozado. La tarjeta decía: "aquí tienes el juguete mugriento que siempre quisiste tener".

Edward sonrió. El carácter de la pequeña perla de los Hale era insoportable.

-Este… Va de parte de Jas… y de Alice!, le dijo sorprendida dejando frente a él una pesada caja envuelto en papel de periódico. Él gruñó al notar que su hermanita, su pequeña bebé había estado saliendo con Jasper a comprar esas cosas pero luego cambió su rostro a uno más relajado al notar que ambos le habían obsequiado una caja repleta de CDs de diferentes géneros musicales. Él amaba la música.

-Por último…

-Pero súper importante, completó él la frase mientras tomaba la caja que ella había cargado durante todo el camino de su casa hacia la suya, temiendo que algún vándalo se la arrebatara de las manos.

Solo esperaba que le gustara.

Una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios al notar la pequeña cámara de fotos que se encontraba en su caja, con una tarjeta que decía: "Para que tomes recuerdos de todas tus aventuras". Sus ojos se abrillantaron por un segundo y luego se acercó hacía Bella, dejándola sin respiración. Su escencia la volvía loca.

-No debiste gastarte tanto… Créeme que para mí el mejor regalo será siempre haberte conocido.

-No me importa el valor… Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Por un segundo una sombra pasó frente a él y tomando la caja se acomodo frente a ella con una mueca de total indiferencia… Luego de unos segundos pulsó el botón del aparato y le tomó una instantánea en una pose totalmente desprevenida en la que Bella lo observaba atontada. Se quejó por no poder haberse arreglado puesto que él había sido muy veloz, pero Edward no le contestó… Solo se quedó observando la fotografía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No querías que te tomara una foto?

-No… Es solo que… Podrías haberme avisado que lo harías.

-No quise hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

Sus hermosos labios se doblaron hacia arriba haciéndolo parecer complacido, pero sus ojos tristes y caídos decían todo lo contrario. Tomó algo de aire y luego suspiró.

-Tenía miedo de que si te digiera que quería una foto tuya te esfumaras… A veces creo que es imposible que seas real. Eres todo el tiempo tan linda y atenta conmigo cuando yo no valgo nada para nadie. Siempre estas pendiente de mí, a veces me siento asustado de que te preocupes tanto por un raspón en mi brazo o en mi rostro… No sé que eres, quizá eres un ángel y Dios te envió para que me ayudaras a borrar mi pasado de mi mente pero seas lo que seas, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Eres la única razón por la que en este momento siento que mi corazón late.

La enorme confesión que él le había hecho dejó a Bella congelada por un momento. ¿A qué demonios se refería? Él... No valer nada? Era absurdo! Ella tenía que agradecerle a Edward por haberla aceptado desde un principio y no al revés…

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta lo genial que eres? Por favor, si tu no vales nada yo ni siquiera existo… Solo existo por ti… Es eso lo que te tenía tan mal en la cena? ¿O acaso hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Edward la observó sorprendido y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, pero ella fue más inteligente que él y se levantó del suelo en seco, mirándolo con furia.

-Ni siquiera intentes mentirme… Sé que estabas mal, se que estabas triste pero no sé porque, y si no te molesta me gustaría saberlo en lugar de que intentes hacerme olvidar de ello. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Edward se mantenía en su misma posición, tranquilo y sereno a pesar de que Bella estaba a punto de estallar. En un momento determinado el levanto su mirada y tomando una respiración comenzó a contarle de la verdadera razón por la que odiaba su cumpleaños.

**(Leer capítulo anterior, Outtake)**

-No me gusta que llores, le susurró él a ella mientras que con adoración limpiaba sus pequeñas lágrimas.

Ella no podía creerlo, toda la vida le había prestado atención a cosas que no tenían ni una chance de ser importantes mientras que el sufrimiento había marcado tristemente a Edward. Solo quería tener una oportunidad, un pequeño momento para intercambiar sus vidas y hacerlo sentir bien.

-No puedo evitarlo… Solo… Solo quiero que te olvides de todo eso.

-Nunca podré hacerlo. Los únicos recuerdos que tendré de mi cumpleaños se remontan a eso.

Algo dentro del interior de Bella se encendió. Una fuerza, una corriente de energía o simplemente una necesidad por sentir. Tomó aire, cerró sus ojos y luego de suspirar miró a Edward a los ojos, quien la contemplaba expectante.

Solo quería que él fuera feliz…

-Si hay una manera de que olvides todo ello…

-¿Cuál es?

-Creando nuevos recuerdos, le respondió ella mientras que con lentitud se acercaba hacia el rostro de su amado ángel y en una suave caricia unía sus labios a los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo… Se estaban besando, y a pesar de saber que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo no querían detener el momento. Todo se sentía completo en aquel instante, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron finalmente y ambos corazones comenzaron a latir en la misma frecuencia.

Se estaban besando… Al fin lo estaban haciendo.


	10. Capítulo 8: Pensé que me querías

Hola chicas! Mil disculpas por las demoras! Aquí les dejo el cap. Que lo disfruten! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Pensé que me querías.**

La vida se había tornado muy extraña alrededor de Bella y Edward luego de esa noche, en la que sus labios se unieron por primera vez.

Para ella lo había significado todo… El momento más hermoso que le había tocado vivir en su vida, una mezcla de sentimientos tan grande y enredada que hasta le provocaba temor, y sin embargo no se atrevía a hablar de ello con Edward directamente… Temía que su mejor amigo ya no la quisiera después de eso.

Para él, aquel momento no tenía explicación… Su corazón había latido tan fuerte que casi había estado a punto de estallar. Nunca antes había imaginado que una persona tuviese semejante poder en otra, nunca había pensado que Bella tenía tanto poder sobre él… Pero a pesar de lo mágico y bello de aquella noche, no quería ni siquiera recordarlo. Ella había hecho como si no hubiese sucedido, y le provocaba terror saber que si él decía algo su amistad se iría al caño.

Ambos preferían pasar de página con tal de no arriesgarse, ambos temían perderse y gracias a ese temor estaban renunciando al amor más tierno y puro de todos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?, le preguntó tímidamente Edward a Bella mientras salían del colegio. Extrañaba con locura aquellos momentos en que ambos podían caminar de la mano tranquilamente por todos lados, sin segundas intenciones, sin gente que susurrara cosas.

-Lo lamento… Mamá, ella… Me dará lecciones de costura.

-¿Costura? No creo que eso sea algo que vaya con tu personalidad…

-Lo sé, me lastimo mucho pero… Bueno, es la única cosa que podemos hacer juntas…

Y una vez más el silencio se produjo en medio de ellos… Ese silencio incomodo que los rodeaba desde hacía ya algunos días. Bella trataba desesperadamente de acabar con él, de enviarlo lejos pero no podía, no sabía cómo…

Edward fue el primero en hablar de nuevo.

-Alice… ella te extraña. Hace mucho que no la visitas…

-Lo haré… Pronto, respondió su hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate que en ese momento portaban una mirada fría y triste. Por un momento Edward se preguntó qué demonios les había sucedido.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la enorme y majestuosa casa de ella, que al igual que su alma se veía blanca y pura.

-Que tengas linda tarde, susurró sombríamente Bella y dándole un último beso en la mejilla a su amigo corrió escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de entrada.

Con fuerza la empujó y una vez que estuvo cerrada corrió hasta el ventanal que estaba a un lado, para observar como tristemente Edward miraba la casa, pidiéndole inexistentes explicaciones.

Lo amaba… No había duda de ello. Era lo mejor que le había sucedido, la mejor persona que había conocido y sentía unas terribles ganas por volver el tiempo atrás, hasta esa noche donde ella creyó que todo sería mejor, que ese beso los haría felices, cuando lo único que había conseguido hacer era todo lo contrario.

Suspiró enfadada consigo misma y recargó la cabeza en la ventana, viendo como su ángel de ojos esmeraldas se marchaba hasta su casa oculta en medio de una selva de odio.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Un escalofríos le recorrió toda su espina y la obligó a voltearse, para confrontar a su padre quien no lucia para nada satisfecho con su pequeña demora.

Y es que la incomodidad había sido tan grande que apenas había notado que Edward y ella habían caminado mucho más lento de lo normal, como si quisieran auto dañarse con ese silencio mortal, como si fueran masoquistas.

-No me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Lo siento…

-No hace falta que te diga que no quiero ver ese comportamiento en ti de nuevo, ¿Está bien? Tardas 25 minutos contados con reloj en llegar desde la escuela hasta aquí… Si mañana vuelves a tardar aunque sea un estúpido segundo juro que lo lamentaras.

Su sangre se congelo por un momento. Hacía ya algunos años desde la última vez que lo había visto así de enfadado. No estaba preparada para eso…

-De acuerdo, papá.

Su padre asintió con una mueca extraña casi dispuesto a irse del salón, pero en lugar de retirarse se acomodo en uno de los sillones y examino lentamente a Bella, quien sintió como sus dulces mejillitas se sonrojaban.

"Piensa en Edward… Solo en Edward", se murmuró a si misma intentando brindarse fuerzas para no romper en llanto.

-Hoy estaba en la tienda, comprando unos insumos… Y te vi caminando con un muchacho.

-Es… Un amigo, solo eso, mintió ella para tratar de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su padre tenía la torpe idea de que ella debería de casarse con el hombre perfecto, y a pesar de saber que Edward lo era de sobra, muy dentro en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su papa jamás pensaría algo así de alguien como él.

-Pues no me lo parece…

-Solo somos compañeros, eso es todo, murmuro dirigiéndose a la escalera de fina madera rogando a Dios que su padre no la siguiera. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar. Pero entonces sintió una fuerte mano agarrándola por la muñeca y tironeándola lejos de su salvación.

Sabía que estaba perdida…

"Edward… Edward"

-¿Acaso era Newton?

-No…

-¿Quién era entonces?

-Ni siquiera se su nombre!, mintió descaradamente una vez más. Jampas podría olvidar como se llamaba su hermoso muchacho de cabellos rebeldes y sonrisa torcida perfectamente hermosa.

-NO ME MIENTAS!

-No lo sé!, imploro casi al borde del llanto. Solo deseaba que todo eso fuese una enorme y gigantesca pesadilla, y que en un par de segundos pudiese despertar y ser feliz de nuevo.

-Era Cullen, ¿Cierto?

Bella no respondió, estaba más concentrada en librarse de la fuerza de su padre que en cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto el la soltara ella correría a hacer sus maletas y huiría de allí. Eso era mucho más de lo que una niña de esa edad podía soportar.

-ESA FAMILIA NO ES DIGNA DE TI! SUS PADRES NUNCA TENDRA LA FINEZA Y ELEGANCIA QUE NOSOTROS TENEMOS!, grito con asco y repulsión mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por la mejilla de ella.

Esme y Carlisle eran las personas más amorosas que había conocido en todo el Universo, y con gusto los elegiría a ellos antes que a sus verdaderos padres.

-SON ASQUEROSOS, POBRES, VIVEN EN LA MSIERIA! TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A VER!

-NO PUEDES PROHIBIRMELO!, le grito ella en un ataque de desesperación, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un sonoro golpe en su mejilla, que la dejo desparramada en el suelo.

-Esa es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que te sucederá si me desafías de nuevo, le escupió aquel hombre que ante el mundo parecía bueno y honesto mientras se iba, llevándose consigo la única felicidad que Bella de verdad había conocido.

**…**

Ese día no había ido a la escuela.

El moretón en su rostro había sido tan enorme que por propia vergüenza ella había dicho estar engripada y se había quedado llorando todo el día en su incomoda cama.

Solo se había permitido levantarse en un momento a la tarde, cuando el sol ya había caído y el clima en Forks estaba tan fresco que nadie salía de verdad a pasear.

Se había sentado en aquel banco donde tantas cosas le habían sucedido, rogando a la luna un milagro, rogándole poder recuperar a Edward.

El destino le había impuesto una prueba muy dura, y ella debía escoger si superarla o romperla en pedazos, aunque luego del golpe de inclinaba mas por la primera opción.

De repente, un sonido de pisadas llamo su atención, y su corazón aterrorizado se detuvo cuando notó un par de ojos esmeraldas mirándola a lo lejos, oculto en un pequeño arbusto.

-Edward, susurro mudamente mientras contemplaba como él le sonreía, arriesgando su propia vida al mismo tiempo.

En un acto involuntario, tomo a su mejor amigo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el bosque que se extendía amplio y verde en el patio de su casa, escondiéndose detrás de un par de arboles para no ser vistos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Ya no puedo venir a visitarte?

-No!, dijo Bella sin notar que él interpretaría sus palabras con otro sentido, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente.

-Ya no me quieres, ¿cierto? Pensé que me querías, pero solo me usaste.

-¿Usarte? Nos aves de lo que hablas.

-Claro que lo sé! Me besas en i cumpleaños y luego actúas como si no me conocieras, como si no fuésemos nada!, dijo él elevando su voz un poco en un acto de total desesperación.

Estaba a punto de perderlo todo y no quería hacerlo… Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y vacio cuando pensaba en una vida sin Bella a su lado.

Por su lado Bella tenía una discusión interna… Una guerra estaba llevándose cabo dentro de su cuerpo, en donde sus ideas peleaban para salir victoriosas. ¿Ignorar a su padre o respetarlo?

Amaba demasiado a Edward como para dejarlo pero no podría amarlo si estaba en una cama de hospital internada por la golpiza que Charlie le daría.

Edward interpreto ese silencio como una dura respuesta a su pregunta, y levantándose con temor a caerse comenzó a caminar despacio rumbo a su casa, sintiéndose morir.

Quería llorar, por primera vez quería hacerlo. Lo había perdido todo y se sentía terrible por ello.

Pero entonces, una cálida sensación a su alrededor lo abrazo como si fuese el abrazo de un ángel, y en un movimiento sencillo sintió como un suave par de labios se estampaba contra los suyos, haciéndolo sentir completo una vez más.

-**Yo no te quiero, Edward Cullen**, le susurró Bella algo agitada. –**Yo te amo**, agregó besándolo con toda su pasión contenida.


	11. Nota

**Hola chicas! Bueno, como la semana pasada me tocó con "Del cielo al corazón" esta semana me toca con este fic. Resulta que pensé que podría actualizar todas mis historias, pero me quedé sin tiempo. Así que a más tardar mañana o pasado mañana les subiré el capítulo que sigue, ¿De acuerdo? Un millón de besos a todas!**


	12. Capítulo 9: SRT

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresas, romances y tristeza.**

Para todos en la escuela de Forks la amistad entre Bella y Edward estaba totalmente liquidada, a pesar de estar en su mejor gloria.

Ambos se habían encargado personalmente de hacerles creer a todos los habitantes del lugar que entre ellos no había más que una simple relación de compañeros de escuela, que solo se hablan cuando quieren pedirse alguna tarea o confirmar los horarios de la excursión del día siguiente… Habían renunciado a mostrarse como la dulce pareja que eran desde hacía ya algún tiempo solo para que el padre de Bella no sospechara nada, y no intentara separarlos de nuevo.

Ellos no podrían vivir por mucho tiempo si se les impedía disfrutar de sus sentimientos.

Las únicas personas que de verdad sabían lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa dura fachada de hielo eran su pequeño grupo de amigos, ellos y la familia Cullen… No era necesario que alguien además de los antes nombrados supiera de su pequeña mentirilla.

**…**

Era un día lunes y para la mala suerte del pequeño niño Cullen tendría que caminar solo hacia la escuela. Se suponía que él y Bella ya no se querían por lo que verlos llegar juntos como lo habían hecho antes no era una muy buena idea.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a no hacer ese largo trayecto sin compañía y le tenía mucho miedo al aburrimiento que eso le provocaría. Y es que estar un segundo con Bella era disfrutar de millones de momentos divertidos junto a ella.

Cuando su despertador sonó, intentó ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo a pesar de saber que aún haciendo esa travesura tendría que levantarse. Lo único bueno en lo que podía pensar era en que por lo menos podría admirar a su preciosa Bella desde lo lejos, ya que con su supuesta "separación", habían cambiado de asientos también.

-Mamá… acompáñame a la escuela, rogó un triste Edward haciendo pucheros y usando a mirada de perro atropellado que siempre conseguía que Esme se rindiera ante él. Pero esa mañana ni siquiera los encantos de su hermoso niño pudieron sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento, hijo… Debo de ir con Alice al hospital.

De inmediato el corazón de él se detuvo y un segundo después comenzó a latir tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que podían oírlo hasta en casa de los Hale.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?, preguntó apresurado corriendo al mismo tiempo a ver a su dulce niña, quien dormía con una discreta sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Ella se veía bien, parecía saludable… ¿Por qué tendría que ir al doctor? Edward sabía muy bien que se visitaba ese lugar solo cuando alguien se descompensaba, y su hermanita parecía estar perfectamente.

Esme suspiró con tristeza y luego presionó los hombros de Edward que aun observaba a la bellísima Alice con amor y orgullo brillando en su mirada color esmeralda.

-Ella no está enferma… Se encuentra bien de salud pero… Es un control, ya sabes, el que le hacemos todos los años. Todo está bien.

A ella le dolió el corazón de tan solo decirle esa mentira a su hijo, que siempre había sido honesto con ella… ¿Pero cómo explicarle a su niño que Al podría tener algún tipo de retraso mental, consecuencia del golpe recibido cuando aún estaba en la panza de su madre?

Al principio todo había estado bien… Los primeros años los doctores no habían notado nada puesto que ella era aun pequeña y su cerebro no estaba bien desarrollado, pero en aquel momento cuando ella ya había crecido y gozaba de sus completas facultades se notaba más que antes que algo no estaba bien… Y los estudios que habían llegado a casa esa mañana confirmando que Alice debía ser revisada por neurólogos con urgencia habían terminado por cerrar las dudas que Esme tenía.

-Uf… Pensé que estaba enferma, mamá. Sabes que yo moriría si a ella le sucede algo, susurró su niño con una dulce sonrisa en su boca mientras se dirigía a desayunar.

Sin fuerzas ni más esperanzas Esme se recostó en el marco de la puerta y observó a su bebé durmiendo, mientras daba pequeños resoplidos y susurraba cosas entre sueños.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

Aun recordaba cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Alice. Su vida era más que perfecta con Edward y con su esposo, pero su niña había sido enviada para terminar de cerrar esa enorme felicidad que se les había obsequiado. Todo había ido bien hasta aquel fatídico momento en el que de manos de un maleante había recibido un golpe fatal que había destrozado la vida de su Al por siempre.

¿Por qué a su bella princesa? ¿Por qué a su pequeño ángel? Sentía que quería morir. ¿Cómo le diría a su amado esposo? Peor aún… ¿Cómo le diría a su hijo que su hermana nunca sería como los demás?

De repente una enorme ira se apoderó del corazón inmaculado de Esme…

NO! Ella jamás permitiría que alguien tratara de forma diferente a Alice solo por tener una capacidad menos que los demás niños. No se rendiría… Lucharía horrores y atravesaría cualquier dificultad solamente para conseguir darle la vida que su hija merecía…

Porque ella la amaba, y a pesar de todos los malos momentos que les había tocado enfrentar, juntas podrían superarlo.

**…**

Rosalie observaba con dulzura a las personas que a través de su casa paseaban tranquilamente, jugando con sus hijos o simplemente gozando de un sano ejercicio.

Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un momento para observar la vida de las personas que caminaban por ahí, y aquella mañana de lunes le había parecido algo de lo más perfecto. No sabía si era por el humor con el que se encontraba, que se parecía demasiado a la tristeza y ganas de llorar, o si por el contrario, se sentía tan aburrida de su propia vida que debía espiar la de los demás.

No era que llevara una vida demasiado monótona… Sus padres se habían esmerado durante mucho tiempo por darle juguetes entretenidos y además Jas siempre estaba para ella cuando no tenía nada que hacer… Pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón, se había cansado tanto de sus propias cosas que la única manera que había encontrado de huir de ellas había sido esa.

No observaba nada en especial… Solo veía a las personas pasar. Niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos caminaban por ahí sin saber que una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios los observaba entretenida detrás de una ventana.

Entonces… De repente, una dulce mirada se encontró con la de ella. Un par de llamativos ojos café la observaban del otro lado de su casa, curiosos y llenos de preguntas.

En cuanto Rose lo noto dio un salto hacia atrás y coloco su mano en su pecho instintivamente, asustada por la acción del niño.

-¿Qué haces?, preguntó este muchacho que a pesar de tener al parecer su misma edad contaba con una voz gruesa y dominante.

-¿Quién eres? Vete de aquí o… llamare a la policía!, chillo la rubia en su defensa esperando que el chico se asustara con su amenaza, pero contrario a lo que ella espera, el se echo a reír.

-Creo que yo debería llamarla ya que tú estabas espiando a las personas. Supongo que ese es un delito, princesa.

El joven corazón de Rose se sacudió con ternura al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca del chico. Antes la había escuchado por parte de su padre y de su hermano, pero nunca de parte de un extraño.

-Yo… yo no…

-Descuida, será nuestro pequeño secreto, linda, le susurró él con galantería antes de guiñarle un ojo y alejarse por el camino que ella había estado observando algunos minutos antes.

Miles de preguntas llenaron la cabeza de ella al mismo tiempo en que corría de nuevo a la ventana intentando buscar el cabello levemente rizado del chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿A qué escuela iba?

No sabía nada de él… Solo una cosa…

El extraño había enganchado su corazón y se había llevado una parte de él consigo.

**…**

Desde un lugar oculto en el estacionamiento, Bella esperaba con desesperación la llegada de su amado príncipe.

Desde que habían comenzado a aparentar que no eran amigos todo se había vuelto muy difícil y ya casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntos. Todo eso para que su padre no le pegara de nuevo, todo para que ella pudiera ser feliz con Edward… Al menos, de a momentos.

Detestaba tener que ir en el auto de Charlie a la escuela, algo que la hacía sentir diferente y fuera de lugar como siempre se había sentido. ¿Acaso no podía ser una más de Forks? ¿Una chica normal?

Si sus padres continuaban dándole semejantes tratos, al parecer nunca lo seria.

-Hola Swan, la saludó una asquerosa voz que ella había aprendido a detestar. Odiaba completamente a Mike Newton y tal parecía que desde que ella y Edward habían "dejado" de ser amigos, un enorme cartel que decía "ESTOY SOLA" se había posado en su cabeza.

-Hola Newton, respondió ella con asco y sin darle mucha importancia. Discretamente observó hacia los lados buscando con la mirada a su Edward pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué tan solita? ¿Me esperabas?

-A decir verdad no… Ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir a clases, dijo intentando librarse de la molesta prescencia de Mike pero ni siquiera esa amenaza consiguió alejarlo de ella… Por el contrario, el rubio de rostro seductor pero asqueroso se acerco más a su cuerpo y tomo sus libros de las manos.

-No deberías cargar con estas cosas… Las muñequitas no deberían soportar tanto peso.

-¿Muñequita?, preguntó una voz especial y musical que hizo que a Bella se le enrojecieran las mejillas. Edward había llegado y misteriosamente había oído el comentario del estúpido niño. Solo esperaba que él no malinterpretara las cosas y que dejara que sus celos lo cegaran como otras veces ya lo habían hecho.

-Pero mira… Si cuando se trata de encontrar sirvientes los hay por todos lados, ¿No, Bella?, susurró con diversión mientras arrojaba los pesados libros sobre los brazos de Edward resoplando como si estuviera cansado. –Llévalos, sirviente. ¿Por qué los de clase alta tendríamos que ocuparnos de eso si hay pobretones muertos de hambre en todos lados?

Las manos de Cullen se convirtieron en dos fuertes puños mientras que la mirada de Bella se llenaba de llamas de ira.

-Eso fue muy desconsiderado, idiota, le gritó Isabella a Mike mientras se acercaba a Edward y lo ayudaba a recoger un par de libros que se habían caído al suelo.

Quería matarlo, quería estrangularlo, pero no podía. Porque sabía que de hacerlo su mentira quedaría al descubierto.

-Déjalo Bella, el tiene razón. Los de clase alta no deberían cargar con estas cosas, dijo un muy molesto Cullen mientras le arrebataba los manuales a su hermosa niña y tomaba rumbo al edificio principal, con el corazón hecho trizas y un llanto incontenible a punto de estallar.

-Edward!, gritó ella pero eso no le sirvió de nada… Ella sabía que él no voltearía ni aunque la escuchara. Porque había notado el doble sentido de sus palabras, al referirse a "cargar con estas cosas" a él más que a los libros.

Edward pensaba que era una carga pesada para Bella, cuando era todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo?, pensó ella mientras miraba al rubio muchacho con cara de odio y seguía a su amigo por el mismo camino que él había tomado.

Lo había dañado, y lo sentía demasiado por eso.


	13. Capítulo 10: Un dolor en el corazón

**Capítulo 10: Un dolor en el corazón.**

Bella había intentado de todas las formas posibles hablar con su amigo, pero no había podido conseguir ningún buen resultado.

Él era muy cabezota y orgulloso, y hasta había preferido ignorarla antes que afrontarla y revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo Edward la amaba, a pesar de utilizar sus diferentes clases sociales como una escusa para no estar a su lado.

Tenía miedo de quererla, estaba asustado, y todo por la estúpida intromisión del padre de ella en sus vidas. Si tan solo todo fuese más sencillo, si tan solo no importara la cantidad de dinero acumulada en los bancos… Así todo sería mejor para ellos y ya no tendrían nada de que temer.

Incontables eran las veces que la pequeña princesa de porcelana había corrido hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, buscando consuelo y sobre todo intentando conseguir su perdón… Pero nada sucedía. Esme siempre tenía algo preparado para ella…

**"Edward está muy enfermo, te contagiará si lo visitas".**

**"Lamento que hayas corrido en vano, Bella, pero él no está aquí".**

**"Mi hijo se durmió, si quieres regresa más tarde".**

Su corazón estaba dolido. Ella de verdad había confiado en él, había creído que Edward sería su ángel guardián por toda la eternidad, pero eso no había sido así. Y comenzaba a notar las consecuencias de su exceso de cariño hacia su amigo.

Por primera vez en su vida alguien le había destrozado el alma.

Por su parte, Edward no se sentía bien… Pero no por el dolor que su amiga le había causado a su corazón, sino por otro muy diferente a ese.

Todo había comenzado después de su pelea con ella, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su nueva molestia. Era una sensación demasiado extraña y molesta, un dolor más corporal y muscular que otra cosa… Y eso le provocaba pánico.

A pesar de haber sido pequeño recordaba claramente que su padre había llegado una vez diciendo lo mismo… Y no podía evitar volver a ese recuerdo y atormentarse con él.

¿Y si estaba enfermo? ¿Quién cuidaría de su hermanita cuando nadie más estuviese? Ella tampoco estaba bien, Alice tenía un par de problemas en su cabecita a causa del golpe cuando aún no nacía, y Edward era como su padre sobre protector. Sabía que estaba exagerando y que no iba a morir por un simple dolorcito… Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que eso.

-Oye amigo, ¿Estás bien?, preguntó Jasper mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa de los Cullen luego de la escuela.

A pesar de que él era uno de sus mejores confidentes aun no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para revelarle sus temores, por lo que simplemente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de una máscara de indiferencia.

-Si… Dios, la escuela me está cansando, solo quiero irme a dormir un buen rato.

-Viejo… Soy tu amigo, no puedes ocultarme nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó Edward distraído sin prestarle la atención necesaria. Poco le importaba lo que él tuviera para decirle, a la única persona que escucharía en un momento como ese era a su queridísima Bella, y ella no estaba por ahí.

Inclusive hacía muchos días que no se cruzaba con ella. Edward había cogido una gripe y su madre le había permitido ausentarse del colegio, dejándolo salir únicamente para ir al doctor, cuestión que tampoco le había ayudado demasiado a recuperar la amistad con su princesita.

-Estás callado, con los hombros caídos y una expresión de funeral enorme. ¿Acaso tienes problemas en tu casa o algo así?

-No! Estás imaginándote cosas, Jas. Estoy perfecto, dijo con un tono algo más demandante que antes, indicándole a su amigo que realmente no tenía ganas de seguir con su conversación.

Jasper simplemente se mantuvo cayado el resto del trayecto, rogándole a Dios que Edward estuviese bien. Él era como un hermano para Jas, y no podía ni imaginar que algo le pasara. Si Edward estaba mal significaba que Alice también lo estaría, y él moriría por eso.

Porque a pesar de ser pequeña, Al era su media naranja, su amor eterno, como quieran llamarlo. Y lo sabía porque simplemente se desesperaba por ella, a cada minuto del día. Siempre quería abrazarla, estar a su lado, escuchar sus risitas cuando jugaban a algún juego.

Quería estar con ella para siempre, y lo intentaría. Porque a pesar de las diferencias de edad él la adoraba, y nunca se cansaría de quererla.

**…**

La noche había caído en Forks una vez más y en su cuarto Bella lloraba.

Esa tarde en la escuela había conseguido ver a Edward oculta detrás de una de las paredes del edificio y casi se había desmayado al contemplarlo una vez más. No podía creer que hubiese estado faltando a la escuela con tal de no verla, le parecía totalmente absurdo pero una actitud muy propia de Edward.

Se había sentido mejor al notar en su rostro una mueca de tristeza o preocupación, a tal punto en que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba. Eso significaba que él también estaba sufriendo por lo suyo y que no era ella la única derramando lágrimas en ese momento.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas mejoraran y todo regresara a ser como antes.

**…**

En cuanto Jas se había retirado de su casa, Edward había caminado con la cabeza agacha y muy despacio hacia la habitación de sus padres, sintiéndose totalmente devastado. No sabía qué era lo que le dolía más, si su corazón o la tristeza que tendrían sus padres al saber que no era tan fuerte después de todo.

De tan solo verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Esme supo que algo estaba mal, y se sobresaltó de ver a su niño tan asustado.

-Edward…

-Tengo que hablar con los dos, murmuró casi sin respiración. Intentó lucir bien frente a ellos pero la puntada que se había apoderado de su pecho fue tan fuerte que hizo que las rodillas se le doblaran, tirándolo al suelo con una mueca de dolor incomprensible.

-Dios mío! Hijo! ¿Qué sucede?, gritó un aterrado Carlisle levantándose de la cama y corriendo a ayudar a su hijo. Era la primera vez en días que Edward veía a su padre tan activo.

-Mi… Mi corazón, susurró en lamentos rogando porque el dolor se fuera, o al menos esperando que disminuyera un poco. Parecía que su abdomen iba a partirse en dos y empeoraba más y más y cada vez más, volviéndose un ardor tan terrible que lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Oh no, susurró con terror su madre mientras Carlisle cargaba a su hijo directo a su cuarto, dispuesto a llamar a la ambulancia.

Ella lo supo, porque lo había vivido antes. Lo vivió con su esposo y había rogado a Dios con fuerza no tener que vivirlo con su hijo también… Pero no, por desgracia sufriría las consecuencias marcadas en el ADN de la familia Cullen.

Edward estaba sufriendo un infarto o quizá hasta algo peor.


End file.
